


Cicatrizes

by helwa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ação, Celebridades, ChanKai, Explicit Language, Fights, Golden Lovers!AU, Hurt No Comfort, Luta Livre, M/M, Slash, Violence, Violencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwa/pseuds/helwa
Summary: Chanyeol e Jongin são lutadores profissionais que dominam os ringues em Tóquio, chamados de Wild. A dupla compartilha sentimentos dentro e fora do tablado, mas será que são verdadeiras essas emoções ou uma encenação como mostram? Oh Sehun, um lutador e ex ficante de Chanyeol, chega para nocautear a vida da dupla e colocar à prova a veracidade desse sentimento dos Wild.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. I - Feridas Abertas

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #119
> 
> Playlist (montada com todo o carinho pelo EXOLIPSE): [Trilha Sonora](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7e2J5tVFKVapQhrMKuxWef)
> 
> Eu peço por favor para quem tiver o Spotify que ouça a playlist enquanto fizer a leitura, o ritmo das músicas e muitas vezes os significados delas agregam muito para toda a narrativa. Escolhi uma a uma durante o processo de escrita, espero que aproveitem!
> 
> Só tenho a agradecer todo mundo que esteve ao meu lado ajudando nessa fanfic. <3
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus agradecimentos especiais vão diretamente para as pessoas preciosas, L e T, que betaram a minha fanfic, e para a docinho M, que me auxiliou na montagem de alguns detalhes para o plot e também na parte de pesquisa.  
> Aproveitem a leitura e descubram um pouco mais sobre o universo desses personagens caóticos e instigantes, me falem o que acharam nos comentários.  
> Boa leitura, nenês!

  
  
  
  


****

_“On the gathering storm comes a tall handsome man_

_With a dusty black coat and a red right hand. “_

_Red Right Hand – Nick Cave_

**I — Feridas Abertas**

As costas flexionadas de Kai diante do oponente, que o encarou com força nos olhos e igualmente nas mãos, carregavam o fardo de todos os extensos minutos que passara batalhando e ensaiando cada soco e pulo que dependiam da força de vontade dos músculos enrijecidos no corpo. Kai firmava-se como uma máquina, uma criatura celestial que quando entrava no ringue, deixava tudo e todos aos seus pés. Mantendo um sorriso quase felino pintado na face, possuía o nome de Kai dentro dos ringues. Como se quisesse atrair a atenção do outro, ele virou o corpo e ergueu os dígitos, convidando o outro a se aproximar, sedento.

Caso estivessem ao vivo, em uma luta de verdade, o narrador diria que as palmas do moreno seriam hábeis o bastante para atacarem com desejo o rosto adversário, que o fitava com seriedade. Esse era Kyungsoo, que mesmo não tendo muito talento em lutas que fosse o suficiente, ainda sim escolhia ir de acordo com os pedidos de Kai e se enfiava nelas quando ele precisava treinar os próprios golpes.

Os suspiros que Kai espirrava pelas narinas com uma fúria de outro mundo, pareciam bater contra as paredes escuras do cômodo frio, precisando mover ambos os braços para trás e para a frente a fim de que erguesse melhor os músculos e ficasse atento aos segundos que se passariam, assim ele teria concentração em uma boa medida para não perder a mira e ainda sim levar a vitória para a dupla. É, ele teria de se lembrar que não estava montando estratégias para si próprio, mas também para seu parceiro, o rapaz de cabelos pintados de ruivo que levava o nome de Loey nos ringues. Eles eram caras inseparáveis, selvagens, eram a dupla dos _Wild._

— Vamos, Kai. Não o deixe abaixar sua bola tão fácil assim. – Loey se pronunciou após um silêncio que durou mais do que alguns instantes indesejados, fazendo a audição cansar com o tédio que era quase inevitável. – Dá um soco no saco dele, cacete.

Partindo de uma das regras básicas da luta livre, Chanyeol, que _interpretava_ Loey nos ringues, deveria usar da pura encenação para levar histórias a todas as partidas quando lutava, isso porque era o que dava vida e sentido para o que fazia ao lado do moreno. Ele não se importava muito se a imagem que passava fosse algo perto do grotesco quando abria a boca, gostava de mostrar o que Loey era através da violência e se orgulhava da habilidade. O ruivo gostaria de dizer que a tranquilidade era uma das pautas de sua vida, no entanto, estaria mentindo. Os palcos do teatro não se comparavam aos pisos gelados do ringue.

Kyungsoo, que além de ser amigo, trabalhava como assistente dos Wild, sabia de cada um dos detalhes quando se preparavam para as lutas e tinha o privilégio, segundo Chanyeol, de poder estar ao lado dos melhores lutadores do Japão.

Como se não tivesse muito controle dos atos, até por não estarem em um jogo de verdade, Kyungsoo virou o corpo e levantou o dedo do meio para o mais alto, Chanyeol, que observava tudo com graça. O moreno aproveitou a distração do momento para golpear o peito de Kyungsoo, que se sentiu surpreso e caiu para trás subitamente. Chanyeol ansiava chamar o olhar sedento que ficava na face do parceiro de luta. Kai, quando não usava suas expressões de ódio dentro das atuações na luta, era mais tranquilo do que parecia, apesar de prezar em todos os momentos por uma boa performance, seu nome verdadeiro era Jongin e a pele morena e reluzente à luz do Sol, poderia ser uma das coisas favoritas de Chanyeol.

Faltava apenas um rugido deixar a boca bonita de Kai, mas ele se conteve em apenas trazer o rosto de Kyungsoo para perto com a mão livre, totalmente grosseiro quando chutou a mandíbula com o joelho e escutou um resmungo alto dele. O corpo livre de roupas pesadas permitia que Jongin ficasse livre para uma análise mais complexa da figura do amigo ao seu lado, soltando um riso ardido para fora da garganta, como se fosse capaz de atacá-lo somente com o som estridente. Todos os espectadores acreditavam que era possível, afinal, essa era a sensação que se mostrava através das telas coloridas que transmitiam as lutas.

O ringue de piso preto no meio do salão do prédio tomava conta não apenas de um espaço físico, mas também de um lugar ainda maior no coração de Jongin e Chanyeol, que ali treinavam sempre que conseguiam, por mais que eles dissessem que era tudo dado e feito para os personagens, para os Wild, possuíam a consciência intrínseca de que a afirmação não era totalmente verídica, ainda mais quando a cor vermelha das cordas grossas do ringue aumentavam em dobro as vontades que os lutadores tinham de fazer o que sabiam de melhor.

— É tudo isso que pode dar de si, Kai? – O tom grosso que saiu da boca de Kyungsoo cruzou as paredes do cômodo de treinamento, como se estivesse ao vivo. Se esforçou o máximo para trazer fúria para a voz, ainda que não soubesse como lutar corretamente.

Loey gostava de zombar de Kyungsoo muitas das vezes em que ele não se lembrava dos diálogos que tinham no roteiro das lutas, mas só o que ganhava em troca eram palavrões e dedos do meio apontados para si. O ruivo ria, e atrás de si sempre estava Jongin, que era a mente responsável da dupla e ajudava Kyungsoo quando ele precisava.

Kyungsoo não mexia o corpo muito bem, e talvez aquele fosse um fator a mais para que ele caísse fora de qualquer proposta no mundo da luta livre, mas era a favor de ajudar os amigos quando precisavam. Aquela era uma situação onde podia extravasar, como se estivesse atuando em um palco gigante com todos olhando sua figura forte. Todas as vezes em que se recusava a colaborar com alguma

daquelas tarefas que a dupla Wild impunha a si, ele se relembrava que era secretário pessoal de ambos e batia a mão contra a testa, os lábios de coração se curvavam em um sorriso tomado por uma graça irônica e seguia os amigos até o maldito lugar levemente mais alto que o chão.

— Eu não disse que era tudo, Kyungsoo. Duvido que consiga me colocar no chão uma vez sequer nessa luta que nem ao menos é relevante o suficiente para que você zombe de algo. Não tá em posição pra isso... Tenho certeza! – Loey arfou enquanto o corpo andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo a típica expressão que denunciava o quão irritado ele ficava ao ser desafiado.

Chanyeol era parceiro de luta de Kai também seu amante. No show, eram tudo aquilo que a nação gostaria de presenciar, um casal unido que usava de todas as vontades para ultrapassarem os adversários. Mas fora dos ringues, não possuíam um nome para a relação que cultivavam, não tinham a necessidade de tal feito e muito menos poderiam caso quisessem continuar famosos da forma que eram. A tolerância perante à um casal homossexual se encaixava bem dentro de um história fictícia com sangue e violência explícita, porém nunca em uma situação onde teriam o direito de se amar nas ruas da vida.

—Acho que não preciso de mais nada pra confirmar que é um covarde de marca maior, seu filho da puta. – Chanyeol provocou mais uma vez, partindo para o combate em seguida.

Tudo o que Loey precisava fazer era usar dos saltos a longa distância que aprendera quando era um novato na luta livre, antes de conhecer Kai. Saberia que não poderia se destacar caso permanecesse sozinho e intocado, queria sentir o gosto do sangue pairando sobre sua boca, a força estalada em seu peito ou até mesmo os roxos que enxergaria no fim de tudo aquilo. Se partisse de uma premissa na qual ele não se machucaria muito e ainda sim seria o vencedor, não teria a oportunidade de estar num lugar onde era famoso, onde tinha poder nas veias e dinheiro para abanar a si próprio quando estava com calor. Sua profissão era a melhor coisa que poderia ter surgido em sua vida.

Os cabelos mal cortados na frente, dando uma vista privilegiada das orelhas que muitos dos fãs juravam ser charmosas, eram nada mais do que um disfarce para o dia a dia. Pulou sobre o corpo de Kyungsoo, levando-o para trás, a cabeça encostada numa das pontas do quadrado preto. Ele pressionou o rosto quase que gentilmente, sorrindo ao fechar a palma em punho e acertar a face dele com vulgaridade, Kai o seguiu e fez o mesmo com seu estômago, quase deixando Kyungsoo sem fôlego algum, apenas com o desejo repentino de sair do ringue e ir tomar uma boa garrafa d’água seguida de uma massagem nas costas. No entanto, não podia fazer muita coisa, afinal, concordara com aquilo.

— Vamos, Kyungsoo. Nos diga o porquê de ter amarelado bem agora. Não consegue lidar com dois, hm? – Jongin soltou a frase sugestiva rente ao seu ouvido, se afastando do corpo.

— Acho que alguém deve ter comido a língua dele, certo? Esse puto não solta uma palavra sequer desde que te ameaçou. – Chanyeol ergueu os ombros e pressionou mais uma vez a face alheia contra sua mão, como se quisesse esmagá-lo ali mesmo.

— Não se importe com ele, Loey. Vamos acabar de uma vez, tenho tantas coisas pra fazer depois.

— Quis dizer que temos, né? — Loey sorriu malicioso.

_Ah, o público amaria poder assistir aquela interação ao vivo_. Um desperdício ser um treinamento. E a dupla continuou atenta, os passos indo para trás para que conseguissem firmar mais do que era possível uma noção de um ataque em conjunto, ainda que não quisessem ou que não tivessem total consentimento de Kyungsoo, mas naquele instante, não era importante, a palavra de qualquer um que estivesse dentro do ringue era inútil quando as vontades de lutadores como aqueles estavam em suas próprias batalhas, firmando-se como os mais temíveis e até mesmo inconsequentes.

Os pés se firmaram contra o solo e em um vulto rápido, Kyungsoo usou a força que ainda possuía no corpo para inclinar-se contra uma direção a qual eles não estavam esperando, mas que com certeza não era a melhor das opções. Estava ao lado de Loey, e quando deu uma rasteira fugaz no homem robusto, não teve a melhor das respostas quando a cabeça foi virada para baixo e as costas provocaram um ruído. A brisa que fazia Loey tão desesperado por um lugar quente tinha se dissipado e sua vontade maior era de acabar com o rapaz menor que ele. Queria ter a chance de usar a sabedoria ganha em todos aqueles anos lutando, e uma luta consigo mesmo seria travada caso ele perdesse, mas não se daria ao luxo de ficar com frio quando enxergou o amante todo entregue ao ringue de batalha.

— Suas últimas palavras, Kyungsoo? – Kai colocou uma mão sobre a orelha em formato de concha, rindo enquanto a panturrilha se fechava sobre o pescoço alheio, deixando-o de forma a refletir o quão deveria estar sufocante respirar e tentar proferir palavra alguma.

— Vai se f...

E Loey levantou-se, a medida em que precisava de aconchego ao visualizar a face furiosa e vermelha do assistente, esgotado e irritado. Ele com certeza tentaria arranjar alguma forma de descontar tudo aquilo em ambos quando terminassem o treinamento.

Kyungsoo pensou seriamente sobre qual dos palavrões usaria primeiro para xingar a dupla quando eles bem sabiam que ele não possuía habilidades em ringue, e mesmo assim continuavam a prendê-lo nos golpes da luta, ofegante e com o corpo dolorido. Soltou um suspiro pesado pela boca e Loey o entendeu como se fosse o limite de Kyungsoo, que ao ser livre do aperto de Jongin, levantou a mão erguendo o dedo médio e murmurou um xingamento qualquer. Kai resmungou quando foi empurrado para trás contra a própria vontade por Chanyeol, como se o amante não confiasse o suficiente em ambas as habilidades deles para que conseguissem finalizar o round como deveriam.

Jongin estava levemente irritado por ter sido parado no meio de um treinamento da luta que mal havia acabado, mas entendia que Kyungsoo tinha se cansado e sobre aquilo nada poderia fazer.

— Por que parou com a merda do show, Chanyeol? – Ele cruzou os braços e fincou as sobrancelhas bem aparadas, o suor escorrendo pela testa devido ao clima levemente quente que banhava os prédios e casas no exterior.

— Por que parei? Porra, você não viu que o Kyungsoo tava quase morrendo sufocado, Jongin? – Loey questionou num tom falsamente enfurecido, devolvendo na mesma moeda na qual fora perguntado pelo moreno.

No entanto, quando Chanyeol viu Kyungsoo ainda tão arfante, saiu do ringue em direção a um banco que continha uma toalha branca e uma garrafa d’água preta com detalhes em prata, assim como as vestes que trajavam nos shows e tudo que tinha o nome da dupla; entregou a garrafa para Kyungsoo e limpou o suor da nuca com o tecido que em poucos segundos tornou-se úmido.

Jongin estava a poucos passos dos dois, com a cara em uma expressão fechada. Ele acreditava que ficava daquela forma quando não possuía muito controle do que fazer, ou de como reagir, de como pensar. Era tudo um mar de ossos caídos dos quais já haviam passado centenas de anos, fazendo-o se relembrar de que ele como _Kai_ não passava de um personagem fraco em meio aos tantos outros que existiam na luta livre. Queixou-se em silêncio, se julgando minimamente quando pensou que era sacanagem de sua parte agir de maneira grosseira com Kyungsoo.

— Você é um bosta às vezes, Jongin. O que foi, cara? Tava realmente doendo. – Kyungsoo que havia deitado no chão de forma qualquer para tentar puxar fôlego o suficiente e não desmaiar com a força colocada em todo o seu corpo, teve a decência de colocar o corpo para cima e ir dialogar com o amigo que no momento não gostaria de ter muita conversa, apenas queria ficar em seu local silencioso.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Não foi a intenção... – Jongin se pronunciou, rolando os olhos. – Eu só queria que pelo menos uma vez nós terminássemos direito, sem uma gracinha improvisada do Chanyeol ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Não estamos em fase de jogos importantes, estamos? – Chanyeol jogou os cabelos para trás, encostando-se no lado de fora do ringue para que ficasse frente a frente com Jongin.

— Ainda não estamos, Chanyeol. – Reforçou a primeira palavra com gosto, tendo certeza de que havia ficado claro. — A gente tem que ganhar custe o que custar, saca? Não quis mesmo te machucar, Soo. — A voz ficou mais mansa, assim como as sobrancelhas que se curvaram na testa dele.

E como se quisesse se desculpar com ele, pegou algumas notas perdidas ao lado do banco aonde a sua mochila outrora havia sido derrubada e jogou-as na mão de Kyungsoo, que riu em descaso e levantou os braços em uma falsa glória.

— É pra isso que servem os amigos, certo? Pagam uma cerveja e tá tudo ok. – Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em relutância, ainda que um riso escapasse dos lábios sem muita vontade.

— Eu preferiria um chupão nas bolas ao invés de cerveja. – Chanyeol respondeu baixo, recebendo um olhar repreensor vindo de Kai. – Tô brincando, tô brincando...

Jongin bufou e se rendeu aos risos dos rapazes, tomando alguns goles da água que parecia refrescar um pouco as ideias. Teria força o suficiente para continuar a luta até tarde do dia, porém sabia que não seria possível graças ao drama e à pouca resistência de Kyungsoo, além da tranquilidade e cuidado que exalava Chanyeol, com o rosto preocupado quando o amigo havia ficado ofegante além do normal e a boca crispada quando Jongin se recusou a parar a luta. Loey era tão idiota e atraente, aos olhares do amante. Como se soubesse do que ele estava pensando, Chanyeol fixou os olhos interessantes nele e fingiu que não havia acontecido nada, típico de seu comportamento do qual Jongin gostava de chamar de instável.

X

A expressão entediada no rosto de Jongin era tão perceptível que “deixou crescer nos lábios um bico maior que o mundo todo”, como dizia Chanyeol. Ele ficava assim em momentos como aquele, onde o amante o pedia para ser acompanhado em uma típica noite de compras, se aventurando em lojas de bebidas caras e joias reluzentes que certamente parariam no pescoço do moreno por pura insistência vinda do rapaz ruivo. Todos os músculos do corpo ainda se mantinham acordados, mesmo após ter passado pelo treinamento que renderia dores a qualquer um que não tivesse a dedicação em cada poro do corpo como Jongin. Ele mexia nos dígitos calejados para passar o tempo, prestando atenção no relógio todas as vezes em que Chanyeol voltava a tagarelar com a atendente da loja de roupas que estavam. 

Se lembrava tão facilmente quando estava ali, do mesmo jeito que se recordava dos golpes ensaiados quando lutava, de quando Chanyeol o levou naquele bairro, Nakano, pela primeira vez. Era seu sonho andar por lá e comer as mais variadas comidas que aquela cultura tinha a oferecer, além das cores extremamente poluídas dos letreiros que piscavam dia e noite nos estabelecimentos daquele local. No entanto, o local soava diferente nas últimas vezes, não tinha mais tanto desejo de caminhar por lá como antes. Tinha que se camuflar no meio dos cidadãos comuns. Chanyeol e ele haviam se submetido àquilo em nome do sucesso, e Chanyeol não se importava, já que ser parado no meio da rua fervilhante o enchia de orgulho, assim como quando ele dava autógrafos nos corpos de seus fãs. Jongin, por sua vez, se limitava a gargalhar das expressões superficiais e divertidas que o parceiro fazia diante de cliques e _flashs_ que não cessavam por nenhum segundo, o deixando tão à mercê daquilo que dava de ombros e concordava em ceder aos gostos peculiares das pessoas que o admiravam. 

— Pronto, Jongin, saca só. – Mostrou o pulso para o moreno, que mesmo estando entediado arregalou os olhos quando a luz prateada do objeto chegou até si.

— O tamanho disso, Chanyeol! Que merda, você é um consumista de primeira. – Sorriu travesso e tocou o relógio com a ponta dos dedos, segurando nele para sentir o peso que possuía.

— É bonito pra caralho, vai... Eu não podia perder. Tinha que gastar com algo importante. – O ruivo fechou as pálpebras de maneira mínima quando o outro elevou os toques até seu braço, chegando em seu cotovelo.

Não adiantaria se Jongin o repreendesse por comprar tantas coisas sem motivo ou utilidade alguma, Chanyeol era assim. Quando foram lutar pela primeira vez juntos, o moreno não sabia como tivera paciência o suficiente para aguentar o ego aparatoso do ruivo.

— Importante, Chanyeol? Idiota. – Na costumeira voz divertida continuou a dizer bobagens sobre o objeto comprado por Chanyeol, que naquele instante estava tão próximo dele.

A loja estava parcialmente vazia, na região que estavam. A atendente seguiu seu rumo para a entrada onde novos clientes chegavam, e o provador estava silencioso.

— Você fica tão sexy quando tá puto na luta, já te disse isso? – Chanyeol questionou rente ao rosto de Jongin, que socou o peito dele de um jeito fraco, arrancando-lhe um riso soprado.

— Um milhão de vezes, _Loey_. – Arranhou o apelido na garganta, aproximando-o até que estivessem ambos perto do local de entrar próximo ao provador.

Não costumava ter o gosto repentino de sentir os lábios alheios quando não estavam em um momento pós-luta. Os amantes possuíam tempos únicos onde o anseio por beijos molhados se faziam mais presentes, principalmente quando estavam suados e agressivos. Era a ocasião perfeita pra Jongin, que tinha o corpo forte e bem formado em suas mãos, e podia ondular o próprio bem acima deste.

— _Como a porra de um deus da guerra. –_ Chanyeol comentou quando os sentidos despertaram para mais próximo do moreno, fazendo com que ele o desejasse tanto a ponto de ter nos ossos uma vontade quase que divina de tomá-lo para si.

— Um deus, é? Não sei se me pareço com o Ares. Acho que eu o mataria antes de chegar ao Olimpo – replicou Jongin com a voz carregada de divertimento, enxergando a coragem e o anseio na visão do parceiro.

A noite tocava plumosa as peles de ambos os rapazes dentro do caro estabelecimento. Caso alguém os perguntasse, eles não responderiam que era aquele o lugar onde eles se sentiam bem, talvez algo próximo ao que chamavam de sede de poder, aqueles que tinham de carregar o fardo da fama. No entanto, para Jongin era algo pesado demais de se brincar, mesmo que não tivesse tanto receio tomado pelas inúmeras telas que exibiam seu corpo forte banhado em arte e juízo, algo que faltava aos montes para Chanyeol. O mais alto sempre que se preocupava em pensar nas lutas onde estivera e estaria presente no futuro, se lembrava de Jongin ao seu lado e o que precisaria para continuar em frente eram os cheques em forma de ambição e algo parecido a algum conjunto de prazeres que ele estivera acostumado a receber nos tempos de colégio. Meio irreal e personificado.

A ponta dos fios de Jongin batiam contra as palmas das mãos de Chanyeol que segurava seu rosto para si, embebedando os lábios com um beijo tão atônito e quente que foi capaz de fervilhar até mesmo o orgulho que o moreno tinha de não querer ser tão entregue, conceder as coisas tão fácil assim para o outro que gostava tanto de todas as inúmeras qualidades e falhas de seu ser.

— E se alguém nos vir, Chanyeol? Você é um irr-

— Só aproveita, sim? Pelo amor dos céus e da nossa _fodida_ arte. – Rolou os olhos e zombou das palavras que saíram da própria boca, sentindo a visão alheia queimar seu rosto. — Me deixa te beijar gostoso, Jongin. – Bateu as costas alheias contra a parede vermelha, escutando um mínimo riso desprender-se dele. – Deixa de ser chato, _tsc_.

O som irritado de sua língua contra o céu da boca só fez com que Jongin se sentisse desafiado, e aquilo era o que ele menos gostava de sentir, ainda mais quando tinha a plena certeza de que não havia feito nada de errado, nenhum sequer equivoco, para ter a sua própria pessoa tão desafiada daquele jeito, porém, ele era selvagem. E como o selvagem que era, não necessitava de um motivo plausível para atacar. Os dedos correram uma longa trilha até as costas de Chanyeol, que era como uma vítima dos desejos alheios, tão à mercê que mal parecia o lutador sanguinário de olhos duros que entrava, saltava e corria no ringue nas noites extensas de shows. Não era Loey ali. Se tornou uma espécie de amor infindável pelos encantos que o rapaz soltava até si. Sentiu o gosto de sua boca novamente, em um ritmo ainda mais fervoroso e breve. Mal teve tempo de sentir o músculo molhado dentro de sua cavidade bucal. Isso porque Jongin deixou os dentes mordiscarem o inferior de Chanyeol com tanta fúria e teimosia. Os quadris se chocaram e o ruivo não teve tantos segundos livres para que gemesse como queria, já difícil de segurar as pontadas fortes em seu baixo ventre, onde o pau ficou duro rapidamente, pois teve uma das bandas agarradas por Jongin.

— Sério que vai me comer aqui, Jongin? Achei que tava com medo de ser pego no flagra. É um depravado mesmo... – Sussurrou rente ao seu pescoço, pois havia abaixado a cabeça para sentir o cheiro dele contra suas narinas de uma distância curta, ofegante.

— Ninguém disse nada sobre te comer, Chanyeol. Fica quieto.

E o sorriso que pairou sobre a face serena de Jongin era de uma divergência absurda, mal parecendo a pessoa com toques quentes e safados até um segundo antes. Uma das características que Chanyeol mais amava nele era a sua contradição de olhares, toques e palavras para consigo. Chanyeol não era um homem de muitas palavras, ainda mais porque quando quase ia se expressar para o moreno se embolava tanto que as palavras mais pareciam uma poesia encontrada no meio das ruas quando alguém estivesse bêbado o suficiente para escrevê-la. Ele se sentia no direito de aproveitar o quanto quisesse das carícias e adversidades que vinham daquele que ele amava, tendo a sorte de possuí-lo inteiro para si. Tanto no ringue, como em cada segundo da vida, como um filme que ele via quando menor.

Mesmo Jongin não sendo a melhor pessoa do mundo, era a melhor para se estar nos braços de Chanyeol.

A harmonia calorosa que era insipida aos membros do corpo de Jongin pareciam magnéticas em relação a Chanyeol. Mais forte que a atração sexual que possuíam um pelo outro, era a voracidade de permanecerem quase o tempo todo por perto, lutando e travando mais batalhas do que eles pretendiam contar. Gostavam de ter uma estante repleta de cinturões e levavam consigo marcas em vermelho e mordidas ferozes em cada pedaço da derme. A força que Chanyeol exercia quando apertou a carne de Jongin nas mãos era tão sentida através de seus ossos que poderia infartar de tanto fixar os olhos nos alheios, trazendo a boca inigualável para próxima da sua, a colando em um misto de calor com divagação. Beijar o lutador era quase como comprar uma passagem para um inferno nunca antes descrito em nenhum dos livros religiosos, obras fictícias ou falas de pessoas que juravam entender do assunto. Chanyeol era o melhor e maior entendedor daquilo. Sabia tão bem o que queria e gostava de dizer que na palma das mãos do amante se tornava um modelo tão menor ao dele que se via submisso. No entanto, era tão transformável que não se comparava nem mesmo a uma sensação fria como a rejeição. Ter sentimentos por Jongin, pela pessoa que ele costumava tanto amar e exaltar, nunca seria o que ele gostaria que fosse. Era o que era, sem imposições e com defeitos à mostra.

— Por que você é assim, Jongin? – O ruivo murmurou meio cansado e dengoso, olhando para o próprio relógio brilhante à luz do provador, durante os instantes em que passara descansando o rosto em seu peito. – Tão... Tão Jongin?

A risada que cortou o ambiente que fervia deixou Chanyeol mais acalorado ainda por dentro, nas entranhas que se recusavam a demonstrar aquele tipo de carinho que pulsava na face do ruivo quando estava junto de alheios.

— Me explica o porquê de você ser assim, Chanyeol. Por que tem que me fazer querer te partir em dois de tantos beijos, seu idiota? – Jongin perguntou da mesma maneira que o outro, _dengoso_ , se rendendo aos suspiros dele.

Gostava do modo como aquele homem robusto se deleitava com as mínimas palavras e caricias que ele dedicava ao seu individualismo, Chanyeol era egoísta em relação ao que conquistara durante os anos árduos de treino e trabalho. Se sentia daquela forma principalmente em relação a Jongin, o querendo na palma das mãos e apenas aquilo.

Ambos foram interrompidos por um ruído ao lado do cômodo espaçoso, na porta do local. Separaram seus corpos tão rapidamente que era impossível que alguém os visse, ao menos, era o que Jongin gostaria de pensar. Chanyeol demorou alguns segundos para fazê-lo, tendo em vista que estava antes relaxado nos braços do amante. Com um sorriso cortante na face, o homem de fios laranjas e postura impenetrável cruzou os membros superiores no peito e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Numa loja no meio de Nakano, dupla _Wild?_ Eu esperava mais dos dois. – A risada era quase debochada, na qual Jongin sempre morria de desgosto em ouvir.

 _Oh Sehun_ deixava o moreno em um conflito interno que dava vontade de tomar todas as rédeas e controlar cada uma das partes do outro até que ele se quebrasse em diversos pedaços. Jongin sentia vontade de surrar a cara irônica dele, quebrar os dentes um por um, com o poderio de seus pulsos contra o maxilar dele, fazendo com que o sangue ferroso escorresse pelo queixo a ponto de poder pingar na roupa cara dele. Era tudo o que o moreno queria.

— Por favor, Sehun. Não me diga que você já não fez merdas piores antes. Vai à porra. – Jongin mostrou o dedo médio para ele, numa vontade de imergir ao lado de seu ser e socar sua pele até que ficasse arroxeada. Mas inspirou e expirou. Deveria tomar controle.

— Eu não tô dizendo nada demais, Kai. Só vai ter que me pagar um boquete como você fazia antes do ringue, assim eu talvez pense em-

— Olha, a gente tá sem tempo pras suas brincadeiras infantis, Oh. Deixa o Jongin em paz e resolve qualquer coisa que tiver de fazer comigo. – O ruivo deu alguns passos em direção ao alaranjado , que deixou as mãos voarem no ar como um sinal de rendição. Era quase como se tivesse feito nada mais nada menos do que _nada._

Jongin sentiu o interior revirar ao ouvir a fala de Oh, já estava acostumado a ver coisas daquele tipo nas mídias quando descobriram que ele era homossexual fora dos ringues. A hipocrisia da maioria das pessoas deixava-o deprimido e raivoso. Deveria ser aquilo que eles queriam: um ator de teatro que entrava num show, desferia golpes contra outra pessoa e poderia se atracar com Loey o quanto quisesse. Quando saía dos palcos, deveria agir como uma pessoa normal que gostava do sexo oposto e praticava _brotheragem_ com o parceiro de luta apenas como entretenimento. Oh Sehun era um dos fermentadores de ódio em fóruns alheios que depravavam constantemente a imagem de Jongin ao longo dos anos de carreira que teve de passar escutando e ouvindo coisas assim apenas por conta de sua orientação sexual.

Saber que Chanyeol, outrora beijava a boca que cuspia tolices de Oh Sehun deixava Jongin cada vez mais furioso e ansioso quando pensava na relação que tinham e em si próprio. Na memória permanecia fresca a situação inicial que o levou a odiar Sehun com todas as forças pertencentes ao seu corpo. A faceta repugnante do rapaz já era vista quando Jongin o conheceu, principalmente quando fora levado a acreditar que ele era gentil apenas pelo simples cumprimento recebeu dele, o sorriso de canto e os olhos escondidos pelos óculos de sol que deixavam o rapaz cada vez mais atraente. Quando enxergou o par de mãos avantajados de Chanyeol em volta de sua cintura, já tinha plena noção de que ele não era para si. Mas o que ele pensava ser um namoro saudável, não passava de um falso relacionamento por trás dos ringues que enchia Park de ansiedade e não o deixava refletir direito a cerca de suas próprias vontades e sonhos.

— Relaxa, Park. Só encontrei vocês por acaso, se quisesse mesmo fazer piadas com os dois eu teria começado com um soco na sua cara bonita. – E sorriu largo como se fosse a coisa mais genial que tinha dito na noite, os olhos de Jongin se transformavam em fúria que não eram mais necessárias as palavras que gostavam de sair tremelicantes dos lábios do moreno.

— Você não consegue ficar calado, _né?_ Só merda sai dessa sua boca. – Jongin o respondeu e sorriu quando as sobrancelhas alheias se tornaram vincadas, a expressão de total desprezo na face esguia.

— Ao menos eu tenho gente que curte o meu trabalho de verdade, Jongin.

— E eu não tenho, seu canalha?

— Eu não chamaria seu público de fã, Kai. – E seus ombros se ergueram numa forma clara de dúvida. Um anseio de deixar duvidoso.

Jongin mordeu o interior da bochecha com uma firmeza inigualável e o que fez foi apenas inclinar-se para a direção oposta com o maxilar travado, ignorando qualquer que fosse a reação vinda do rapaz de cabelo alaranjado. Já era demais para si ter que aguentar toda aquela conversa que Sehun sempre insistia em ter nos momentos em que se encontravam, com o pretexto de deixar os nervos do moreno à flor da pele, mordiscando os lábios secos e trocando olhares de completo ímpeto violento nos olhos profundamente castanhos.

— Cara, por que você não vai chupar um pau? Eu juro que te socaria até ver seus olhos sangrarem. Vai se foder, não mexe mais com o Jongin.

Sehun se mostraria falsamente embasbacado caso Chanyeol tivesse a reação que lhe era conferida, pelo costume que tinham de discutir e do último a permanecer no cômodo ser Sehun, com os braços cruzados e o rosto tomado por uma graça sem sentido que ele não fazia questão de mudar. No entanto, Chanyeol agiu como se estivesse cansado, e aquilo chegou ao peito de Sehun como uma bola de fumaça advinda de um cigarro barato comprado no fundo dos bares de Nakano. O corpo que antes estivera junto e harmonioso numa temperatura gostosa à de Chanyeol, se desvencilhou da distância confortável e apenas deixou Jongin próximo de Sehun, que ergueu os ombros em um gesto superficial, gargalhando com os olhos como se soubesse que Jongin ficaria mais irritado ainda por ele estar duvidando de sua capacidade em um simples ato de deboche.

Sehun permaneceu quieto na medida em que conseguia, mas se afastou de Jongin porque sabia que em um local como aquele não poderia humilhar o lutador a não ser de uma forma verbal, que não era o suficiente para si. Almejava deixar o moreno o menor que conseguia, se resumiu a um aceno com a mão direita e afastou os próprios fios da testa para que mirasse com mais profundidade o outro.

— Não vou mais importunar vocês. Não aqui. – disse como última fala, andando em passos tão lentos quanto aqueles que havia usado para chegar até ali, sorrateiro.

X

Os dedos grossos de Chanyeol batucavam na mesa de madeira do cômodo em que se encontrava aguardando por Jongin. Suas pernas estavam estiradas no sofá macio, de um tom tão escarlate quanto o próprio cabelo. Às vezes a saturação de enxergar aquela cor em todo o lugar que treinava no prédio pertencente a agência era de certa forma, algo que o deixava incomodado. Inclusive ali, nos bastidores do show. O ringue oficial onde ele e seu companheiro lutavam oficialmente era muito mais amplo e menos agonizante, os _flashes_ brancos e as luzes amarelas que enfeitavam toda a arquibancada eram um alívio para o ruivo.

— Jongin, vai logo, cara. A gente tem que entrar em quinze minutos – murmurou, encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho enfeitado logo a sua frente.

Os maquiadores haviam feito um bom trabalho em seu rosto, o deixando com uma faceta mais reluzente e com o extra de possuir os adornos em tons de cobre na bochecha e no pescoço. Um par perfeito com as correntes de mesma tonalidade que envolviam seus braços e coxas.

— Calma, merda, não adianta ficar ansioso. A gente não pode estragar tudo, beleza?

A voz de Jongin ecoou direto do vestiário e atingiu Chanyeol rapidamente, o fazendo tomar consciência de que parte da fala do moreno era verídica. A sua maior parte, na verdade, mas o ruivo não admitiria aquilo nem em sua própria mente. Todas as vezes em que Chanyeol se sentia animado o bastante para uma luta, ele deixava de se concentrar nos oponentes e se fixava totalmente em Jongin, o que era um erro impassível, na opinião do rapaz. Mesmo que prezasse pela sincronia de suas ações com o parceiro, preferiria levar uma boa luta para casa do que uma derrota onde ele sentiria que suas habilidades haviam sido colocadas à prova em troco de nada.

— Tá, mas você sabe que eles não vão deixar a gente lutar direito, né?

— Eu sei, Chanyeol. Eles são a dupla mais podre que a gente já viu em anos de luta. – O tom tranquilo que saía da garganta do moreno tomou forma quando ele abriu a porta branca e luxuosa, pendurando a camiseta que antes usara em um dos cabides ao lado do sofá.

A distração de Chanyeol se deu totalmente por conta da beleza quase divina que Jongin exalava, deixando com que seus ossos moessem de tanta tensão quando o ruivo colocou seus olhos em seu peito, totalmente pintado minuciosamente com a mesma tinta que havia passado por seu rosto. Palavras escolhidas pelo próprio Kai adornavam suas costas, braços e coxas. Da mesma maneira com que o ruivo completava espaços em vazio no corpo, o moreno fizera o mesmo. As vezes em que ia lutar e estava com ânimo o bastante para que colocasse correntes como o amante, ele não poupava nenhuma restrição, até mesmo já chegara a colocar correntes nos dígitos, enrolando-os desde o indicador até o dedão. Enfrentava os adversários mais fortes naquelas ocasiões, quando improvisar era uma parte do acordo feito antes das lutas. Improvisação fazia parte de um dos inúmeros gostos de Jongin enquanto um artista, todas as ferramentas necessárias para tal eram técnicas perfeitamente aplicadas e consequentemente, o talento nato na encenação. Além de que em lutas improvisadas, ele extravasava toda e qualquer fúria enraizada no fundo das veias que borbulhavam todo o sangue e coragem até que ele enfrentasse o que precisava para construir aquilo que chamava de obra prima, os rostos estilhaçados em roxo e enfeitados por socos e chutes em qualquer que fossem as direções. Infelizmente, não era o caso daquela noite. Seria impedido de praticar os mais famosos e melhores golpes dos quais ele tinha um orgulho ferrenho guardado dentro do peito. Ou melhor dizendo, dentro dos cinturões e troféus diversos que ele e Chanyeol conquistaram até aquele patamar da carreira da dupla.

— Chanyeol, acorda. Eu vou ter que limpar a sua baba com o meu punho, é? – O moreno questionou divertido, julgando ser minimamente admirável a faceta levemente envergonhada de Chanyeol quando ele disse aquelas palavras, estendendo o braço forte para que segurasse a palma da mão alheia. Tão quente que poderia fazer Jongin entrar em combustão.

— Eu só tava pensando na luta, merda – proferiu as palavras em meio a risos, escutando um “sei” de Jongin, que apenas o fez afagar os fios ruivos de Chanyeol, posicionando-se atrás dele para que o seguisse até o ringue, observando como as costas robustas dele estavam tranquilas.

Divergentes às próprias costas. Aquela não fora uma noite saudável tampouco bem dormida para Jongin. Ao contrário, guerreou contra o travesseiro para que pudesse ter ao menos um dia tranquilo sem que pensasse na pressão de parecer decente aos olhos do público quando tivesse que lutar outra vez. Uma semana tinha se passado desde o furioso encontro com o _ex_ de Chanyeol, e desde então, Jongin tinha colocado em sua cabeça que se esforçaria em dobro para provar ao menos uma vez para aquele rapaz insolente que não era nada mais do que um exímio e verdadeiro lutador, diferentemente dele, que se embriagava muitas das vezes após as lutas e saía pelas ruas dando entrevistas não condizentes com o que o público da dupla _Wild_ estava acostumado a ver. Passou a noite ao lado de Chanyeol, vez ou outra sendo acalmado pelos braços cheirosos dele que o enrolavam como um urso fofo e deixava beijos molhados debaixo das orelhas, provocando cócegas indesejadas no moreno, que mesmo não sendo o mais expressivo no quarto extenso do ruivo, era o que mais gostava de aproveitar daquelas horas em claro, das quase ele passava a sua maior parte admirando as expressões curiosas do amante. Forte no ringue, mas tão fraco em questões do coração, um defeito que Jongin gostaria de curar em si mesmo durante todos aqueles anos ao lado de seu parceiro.

Chanyeol o seguiu então até o exterior, onde o sorriso se ergueu de maneira completa, estampando o que ele gostaria de dizer aos sete ventos que passavam por entre os fios cor rubi. Ele não se imaginava fazendo outra coisa a não ser atendendo a multidão com os olhos, colocando toda a diversão em cada um dos toques que dava em si mesmo ao erguer os membros do corpo para que se flexionasse em consequência aos movimentos bruscos que deveria usar no ringue. Uma das melhores paixões, uma que ele jamais esqueceria e que com certeza levaria consigo até a própria lápide. Transformado em um ser do qual ele não temeria, ele se tornaria seu Deus em firmeza e ouro.

As divagações estúpidas acerca do que fazia se esvaíram da mente quando a dupla foi chamada para entrar no palco.

— Dá uma olhada aqui, Chanyeol. – O moreno disse, chamando o outro com uma voz aveludada.

— Que foi?

— Olha aqui logo, merda. – Apontou para as costas, onde uma mancha da tintura que tinha sido pintada em si minutos atrás fez-se, meio que caída. – Acho que esbarrei sem querer, dá pra você limpar?

— Ah, só manchou um pouco. – Chanyeol disse meio desajeitado, ao passo que andava e ao mesmo tempo continuava a prestar atenção nos atos de Jongin, seguindo-o até atrás do palco, local onde o público era impossibilitado de enxergar. – Como isso aconteceu? A tinta não saía antes, que porra.

— Disseram que era a única que tinha lá. Era de outra marca. Uma bem ruim, por sinal. – Murmurou a última palavra com uma vontade ferrenha de tacar tudo para o alto e deixar a mancha daquela forma mesmo, já que Chanyeol não conseguia tirá-la de forma melhor porque estavam andando a caminho do ringue.

— Sério? É uma porra, jogando essas merdas de segunda mão na gente. – Bufou, os dedos grossos usando uma delicadeza imprópria para retirar a tintura da pele do moreno. – Acho que saiu um pouco. É o máximo que deu pra fazer.

— Tá, obrigado, Chanyeol. – Jongin agradeceu-o, impaciente. Ainda sim mantinha um sorriso no lado da boca, que não se preocupava muito de estar mantendo olhares tão bonitos com o outro assim. – Não é de quinta, só não é tão boa.

— É uma merda. Manchando você assim, _tsc._ – Estalou a língua no céu da boca, preocupado com o visual de Kai.

— É só uma tinta, certo? Ninguém vai reparar o suficiente.

Ele sabia que reparariam. Não era como se os fãs da dupla se importassem, mas Jongin sim. Ligava para os detalhes que eram infinitesimais, até mesmo aqueles que nem mesmo Chanyeol se importava em colocar a própria vontade para analisá-lo, mas ainda assim, ele se importava. Sua arte era o que movia as palmas fortes e ele não se colocaria no chão a ponto de se sentir baixo por errar ou por mostrar algo que não era perfeito para as pessoas que o assistiam.

— É, que se foda, Jongin. Você continua sexy pra porra, sabe? – Colou os lábios próximos à orelha do moreno, sussurrando.

Jongin teria se virado para o lado para deixar uma mordida bem dada no lábio inferior do maior, apenas para deixá-lo irritado o bastante, sem que arruinasse a própria maquiagem, é claro. No entanto, Kyungsoo reparava em cada mínimo movimento que davam.

— Já tá bom pro nosso casal? – Sua voz acompanhou a visão surpresa que ambos lhe deram.

— Já vai começar? – perguntou Chanyeol, ignorando a fala do menor, os olhos mirando a tela que mostrava o ringue à sua frente.

— Em cinco minutos. – Mostrou o relógio de pulso para ambos, fazendo com que Chanyeol sorrisse sem culpas.

— Foi mal, foi mal. Relaxa. – O ruivo ergueu as mãos em protesto, como se as palavras de Kyungsoo fossem indiferentes, que bufou. O assistente nada mais disse, afinal, era desnecessário que se pronunciasse já que iriam ter que entrar no ringue em pouco tempo.

Ambos foram posicionados na porta que dava para o palco. A plateia já alvoroçada produzia ruídos que tanto agradavam aqueles que estavam à espera para entrar no show, se sentiam alimentados pela algazarra e ânimo vindo das pessoas.

— É a hora. Preparado?

— O que você acha, hein, Kai? – Raspou o apelido por entre os lábios, enxergando o sorriso animalesco que surgiu na face do moreno.

Era hora de transformar cada um dos poros e das vontades insanas e violentas em golpes que seriam deixados nos rostos bonitos e nos corpos musculosos dos adversários. Kai sentia o sangue começar a ferver, a cabeça borbulhando não apenas pela adrenalina de iniciar uma luta, mas também pela fome que corria no estômago de ouvir os gritos quase uivantes daqueles que o assistiam de perto. Um alarme estridente tocou em plenos ouvidos dos rapazes, que se atentaram, em poucos segundos já estavam em suas posições. Os sons que preenchiam todo o espaço eram focados nas respirações pesadas dos competidores e claro, no narrador do _show_ que começou a discursar aquilo que todos mais amavam: a história que floreava toda e qualquer partida de luta livre, que dava alma para os artistas que ali desenvolviam sua forma de arte e ainda mais, o que preenchia o peito dos consumidores daquele tipo de entretenimento. Sem a narração, os personagens se tornavam quase vazios jogados dentro do ringue escuro, que outrora servira de treino incansável para cada um dos lutadores.

“Estamos aqui com mais uma luta para acalorar os corações frios dos cidadãos de Tóquio. O inverno se aproxima, mas quem é que liga pra ossos gelados quando temos a dupla _Flame_?” A voz grossa do narrador se fez alta quando o nome da dupla foi pronunciado, acompanhado de um riso quase exclamado do homem, que se divertia por conta das facetas surpresas que os espectadores estamparam assim que do canto direito da dupla em ascensão saiu dos portões, carregando seus shorts escuros pintados de vermelho e laranja. A representação mais óbvia daquilo que gostavam de empunhar em suas lutas, o fogo.

Jongin detestava treinar e ir para lutas oficiais com os dois, porque ambos eram tão certos de si que nunca deixavam com que os _Wild_ tivessem seu tempo de glória. Mesmo com os resultados premeditados, ainda sim era uma surpresa sempre quando o moreno e o ruivo ganhavam a luta com os melhores socos e saltos, mostravam uma imprevisibilidade direta tão forte que ninguém era capaz de acreditar em cada uma de suas ações. Os maxilares roxos e os joelhos descascados dos adversários diziam muito sobre como os finais das lutas diante daqueles competidores sempre eram. A multidão chegava à loucura, as arquibancadas largas e extensas abrigavam pessoas que já não conseguiam mais se manter sentadas, levando as mãos ao alto com os cartazes de adoração e alguns de um ódio quase natural de torcedores, os rostos começavam a pegar uma coloração vermelha por conta de toda a exaltação. Alguns trajavam roupas cores de fogo, exibindo seus claros apoios aos _Flame_ , enquanto aqueles com cores prateadas e que lembravam o sol ardente de um fim de tarde, estavam ali unicamente pelos _Wild_.

“E agora, não menos importante que nossos lutadores quentes aqui...” O homem soltou um riso desconcertante, que fez com que as expressões raivosas dos citados fossem captadas suavemente palas câmeras. “A dupla mais selvagem e perigosa que já viram. Ou será que não são tudo isso que falam? Se lembrem das inúmeras vitórias dos nossos queridos _Wild_!”

Chanyeol adotou a faceta divertida – mas nem por isso, menos furiosa – no rosto, deixando a covinha de lado de uma maneira que os competidores julgavam charmosa o suficiente para enganar qualquer que fosse o adversário. Seus cabelos ruivos brilhavam contra as luzes artificiais que batiam contra ele, os músculos se enrijecendo conforme ele caminhava até o ringue, mostrando os braços para as lentes dos _cameraman_ que gravavam cada uma das correntes em seu corpo, o ruído daquilo sendo como música para quem quer que estivesse assistindo aquilo diante das telas.

“Parece que hoje o nosso querido Loey irá enlaçar alguns pescoços, estou certo?” Todos concordaram, deixando os torcedores vestidos de vermelho enfurecidos, usando de seus dedos médios para dizerem implicitamente o que estavam sentindo. “Kai não se mostra atrás, mas dessa vez um pouco mais bagunçado? O que houve com nosso querido lutador? Algum romance antes de entrar no ringue?” Kai lembrou-se imediatamente da mancha de tinta que havia fixado em seu ombro e rolou os olhos, estampando um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir a frase sendo proferida pelo narrador, dando de ombros juntamente dos passos largos e pesados que deixava no chão. “Os amantes parecem enfurecidos hoje. Mas afinal, quando é que não estão?”

O moreno enxergou o ringue de uma distância considerável, aquele degrau alto o deixando fora de si, fazendo com que ele chamasse Loey com um aperto no topo do ombro, quase que acariciando-o. Ele inclinou o rosto e o encarou por longos três segundos, quais foram o suficiente para que eles se separassem e virassem os corpos em um ângulo inimaginável para qualquer um que não estivesse acostumado com aquilo, saltando para dentro do solo escuro e das barras douradas no meio do local. A plateia urrou, alguns gritavam por mais da interação da dupla, e outros pediam para que a luta começasse logo, queriam ver a típica chuva de golpes ao invés de aproveitar de um romance clichê que a dupla oferecia.

Os rapazes flamejantes encaravam a dupla com desdém, entrando no ringue com eles de uma maneira menos animalesca e mais bruta, com direito a um grito estrondoso de parte de um deles, que usava uma máscara cobrindo metade do rosto, alaranjada e preta. Os olhos fumegavam, uma chaleira prestes a explodir de tanto conteúdo quente que tinha por dentro. O momento certo de se aproximar de um dos lutadores.

— Tá me traçando por que, hein? Quer me pegar, filho da puta? – Loey tomou o microfone do árbitro da luta, colocando-o tão próximo dos lábios que era possível se escutar sua respiração.

Aquele que havia chegado perto demais do ruivo nada disse por alguns poucos segundos, pois logo em seguida usou de ambas as mãos fortes para arremessá-lo para um canto qualquer do ringue, onde diversos _“uuuh”_ foram exclamados da plateia, que aguardava por uma reação em dobro do ruivo dos _Wild_. Loey torceu a mandíbula e encarou o que possuía a face despida de máscaras e contornos quaisquer, flexionando os braços fortes para trás ao mesmo tempo em que usava de um impulso que parecia eletromagnético, que saía de si com tanta firmeza que em poucos segundos havia usado a própria testa para arrebatar o outro, segurando com uma das palmas em seu peito para que ele não caísse, tendo o prazer de poder soltá-lo ao chão quando ouvira a voz repreensora do árbitro. A partida ainda não tinha começado de fato, mas para ele a provocação fora maior do que ele pensava, do que precisava. “Vamos acalmar os nervos, pessoal. Seria esse o ultimato de nosso Loey diante das câmeras? O limiar de um leão selvagem?” Fingia que não podia ouvir vozes alheias, mesmo que precisasse daquilo para iniciar o jogo. Loey queria jogar. E com certeza não seria para perder, ainda mais quando tinha o corpo pulsante do moreno ao seu lado, que praticamente gritava com os olhos para que ele fosse mais forte em seus atos, na veracidade que tanto treinara nas tardes e noites incansáveis e dos xingamentos frequentes que escutava vindos de Kai. “Agora sim, é hora de soltarem as feras interiores e usarem dos punhos com sabedoria. O jogo vai começar!”

Já distanciados um do outro, a dupla _Wild_ se encontrava cada um em uma ponta do ringue extenso. Não muito se diferenciava daquele que usavam nos treinos pessoais no prédio onde se encontravam com o assistente, mas era igualmente escuro e sufocante. O oxigênio de Kai se dissipava por completo dos pulmões quando ele colocava a ponta dos pés naquele ambiente. O melhor incentivo para si próprio, com certeza era quando ele deixava ser jogado no chão por qualquer que fosse o oponente, assim como fazia no instante em que um dos _Flames_ chegara até si.

— Hora de botar a vadia pra mamar. – O homem que escondia o rosto atrás da máscara acalorada gritou com toda a força e coragem que tinha em seu ser, usando ainda da proximidade que conseguira, colocando as pernas em volta do corpo de Kai.

Kai estava encurralado em um dos cantos, o parceiro o visualizava, esperando que o próximo golpe fosse uma tentativa de desferida contra si, no entanto, não surtiu efeito algum, e as pernas torneadas o impulsionaram para a frente, numa escapada fugaz. O ruivo estava a quase cinco passos do moreno, prestes a salvá-lo, mas quando menos esperava, as coxas do adversário pararam no pescoço dele, e Loey se viu desesperado. As câmeras captavam cada uma das micro expressões que ele deixava se formar em seu rosto, de completo e puro desespero. Kai cuspiu em um dos pés do adversário, ouvindo um murmurar vindo do mesmo. Não se importou em usar de toda a força que tinha em cada um dos braços para derrubá-lo, o queixo sendo apertado firmemente pelas coxas alheias. Irritado e um tanto quanto surpreso pela tacada quase ter dado certo, o moreno não hesitou em inclinar as pernas para o alto e dar dois impulsos para a frente, empurrando todo o seu corpo além de usar de uma adrenalina cotidiana, ouvindo o estalar dos ossos do homem quando ele se chocou contra o chão.

As próprias costas do moreno tinham se chocado também, no entanto, não era momento para que ele se queixasse de dor. Os golpes que haviam sido desferidos contra ele durante todo aquele tempo não tinham sido à toa, afinal, ele se acostumara tanto a eles que a dor era quase como um remédio, uma droga viciante. Gostava ainda mais quando os dentes batiam contra as peles dos seus adversários no ringue e rasgando-lhes as dermes, sentindo o gosto de sangue invadir seu paladar. Não que gostasse excepcionalmente do líquido escarlate, apenas que a brutalidade enchia seu âmago e deixava-o tão fora de seu ser que ele se sentia como outro.

“Temos aqui um ótimo golpe vindo da parte dos _Wild_ , que lutam individualmente até o momento, mas que parecem precisar de um segundo cada um deles para que se recomponham. Ou ao menos, só nosso ruivo Loey.” Loey estava de frente para seu oponente, que batia contra o peito do ruivo em murros certeiros, o coração dele batia de uma maneira gigantescamente violenta, e o que sobrava de si era nada mais nada menos do que um enorme adeus para toda a moralidade que fazia casa em seus desejos. Loey avançou sem piedade alguma nos olhos. As águas cristalinas que corriam nos lagos, a sombra que formava através das árvores de _sakura_ na primavera e toda e qualquer sensação apaziguadora não seriam páreas para o que crescia no sangue de sua alma. Ele firmou os dígitos em volta de um dos pulsos que iam para a frente e para trás, naquele instante acertavam a barriga, levando o pulso com maestria até o lado, em um golpe tão rápido que deixaria qualquer um atordoado. Torceu-o como se torcia roupa recém lavada, somente com a diferença de que o ruído prazeroso que escutava era de sangue e ossos.

O narrador prosseguia com as falas audaciosas e provocativas, que deixavam não somente os torcedores com o sabor de uma boa luta nos lábios como também os lutadores, que no momento estavam afastando-se uns dos outros, para que pudessem dar os próximos passos, estes que eram os preferidos dos fãs. Os golpes em conjunto.

— Ficou com medo de perder, Kai? – Um dos _Flames_ , que tinha lutado com o moreno poucos segundos atrás, perguntou.

— Você sabe que se eu pudesse esmagava todos os ossos da sua cabeça, babaca.

“Sem ofensas verbais, rapazes... Mostrem o que puderem com os punhos, por favor.” O falso sarcasmo do narrador serviu para acordar Kai, que no momento estava concentrado em colocar todas as forças do corpo no oponente, quando deveria estar ao lado do parceiro.

Loey encostou em seu ombro com uma das mãos levemente quentes, atraindo a atenção dos olhos felinos. Quando Kai o fitou, era como se tivesse acordado outra vez para o que realmente estava fazendo. Apesar de querer se destacar em meio aos adversários, ele ainda sim estava ali com Chanyeol. A companhia era mais do que um simples papel que interpretava num ringue sóbrio e maciço, um lugar onde ele tinha o dever e o direito de agir ao lado de alguém que estava ali para colaborar com a sua pessoa. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, abrindo-os em seguida e estendendo os braços para trás, mirando uma das câmeras que pegava facilmente suas facetas.

— Tá tudo bem? – Loey questionou, em um tom baixo, durante a conversa que o narrador e a dupla _Flames_ mantinha, ele apenas assentiu, como se fosse óbvio.

Os olhos acastanhados de Kai diziam o contrário, soando muito mais distintos do que nunca estiveram em qualquer das lutas onde ele protagonizara ao lado de Chanyeol. As noites que passara praticamente em claro não colaboraram, e os litros de café que tomara horas antes de entrar no ringue agora se esvaziavam pelos poros, como se a cafeína escolhesse dar lugar a uma postura muito mais cansada no corpo orvalhado do lutador.

“Agora que falamos um pouquinho com os nossos garotos quentes aqui, vamos voltar ao foco da luta, certo?” E todos concordaram, mais do que extasiados para receber o próximo _round_ da luta livre. Kai e Loey se entreolharam, os corpos a passos não tão distantes, aproveitando para encostar as costas nas cordas grossas do ringue. Os olhares curiosos dos adversários atravessaram a dupla como finas facas bem amoladas, e só bastou aos _Wild_ sorrir.

O salto que deram era impulsionado não apenas pela destreza que possuíam no corpo, mas também dos pensamentos sincronizados e treinados desde semanas antes, era um salto novo, um golpe do qual nunca ninguém havia visto. Estavam mesclando mais das lutas que assistiam nos passeios que faziam junto de Kyungsoo, que os auxiliavam a ganhar mais conhecimento sobre. Quebrar partes do corpo nunca fora algo tão interessante quando feito por pessoas habilidosas, os dois eram prova viva disso. Impulsionaram-se ambos para a frente, cada um nos vértices do ringue, com os punhos direitos levantados prontos para acertarem as faces dos inimigos quando aterrissassem. Assim que o fizeram, Loey foi mais rápido e os dígitos da mão esquerda se fincaram em um dos pescoços adversários, como se sugasse a pele para si, deixando-a vermelha num nível absurdo, ouvindo o rugido do homem.

“E é um passe para que os _Wild_ estejam em frente, esse lutador com sangue selvagem nas veias não poupa misericórdia.”

Kai fora ao chão quando deu o salto. Não que fosse um erro de seu golpe, mas infelizmente as pernas estavam fraquejando conforme lutava, e isso o impedia de prever o que poderia acontecer. Praguejou alto, relembrando-se dos treinos, e mordeu a própria boca na parte interna da bochecha para que não desistisse. Seria a pior das humilhações, a que mais o deixava irritado e que o faria querer ir ao limbo, com toda a certeza. Ele se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o que era errar, e mesmo que não tivesse sido equívoco total, por conta que aqueles passos estavam premeditados, praticamente, ainda sim lhe doíam no fundo da alma. Teve seu braço agarrado para trás, sendo forçado até o chão, como se a cabeça fosse parar no solo de tanta força utilizada no movimento do rapaz flamejante. Ele estava apreensivo e com sede de vingança por ter sido – mesmo que pouco – vaiado pela multidão de fãs que torciam pelos _Wild_. Caso tivesse a chance, colocaria a cabeça dele em uma estaca, e utilizaria das chamas do próprio olhar para queimá-lo por inteiro.

Os golpes crus e frios eram aplicados vindos da mão do ruivo diretamente para a face do inimigo, que ainda estava sendo segurado com força pelo pescoço. Tinha a noção completa de que se movesse um pouco, ele seria brutalmente ferido mais do que já estava sendo, e com certeza não era algo que desejaria para aquela noite, que estava sendo de vitória total para a dupla selvagem. Kai bufou quando o braço foi torcido pelas mãos asquerosas do homem acima de si, mas ele era mais forte e conseguiria enterrar aquele rosto que esbanjava felicidade até o inferno. Ele impulsionou os pés para cima, numa tentativa que não foi bem sucedida, arrancando um riso por parte alheia.

— Kai, vamos com isso, porra! – Loey gritou para o companheiro quando enxergava-o ser abatido pelo adversário.

O ruivo levou o corpo para baixo num só golpe, as costas provocando um ruído tão estrondosamente perturbador que até mesmo o arbitro ameaçara entrar no ringue. Loey no entanto, foi mais rápido em levantar o dedo médio e ameaçar quem quer que fosse aquele que entrasse lá.

— Não ousem entrar aqui, filhos da puta. Não encostem no Kai.

Ao ouvir o ultimato, Kai respirou, focando unicamente em todos os árduos treinos que tivera com aquela dupla que era a pior com a qual lutara durante meses de jogo, então se lembrou do ponto fraco do oponente na última vez em que se encontraram, e logo a mão livre do braço que estava intocado parou no maxilar deste, apertando com uma força inumana, quase que podendo ouvir os mínimos sons dos ossos da mandíbula que foram inclinados para o lado. Assim Kai levantou-se com as pernas para cima, as costas descolando-se do solo. Num súbito instante ele posicionou a coxa sobre a barriga alheia, aguardando os preciosos segundos para que o árbitro levantasse a mão e tudo estivesse acabado. Os _Wild_ ganharam mais uma vez.

“Não sei se estamos surpresos, ou estamos?” A plateia gritou em concordância. “Ok, talvez nós estivéssemos pensando que a dupla mais selvagem do mundo perderia dessa vez. Como se sentem, rapazes?”

— Sinto como se tivesse acabado de presenciar o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, cara. – Loey se pronunciou, levando todos aos risos e aos olhares deliciados enquanto que o ruivo mantinha seu olhar firme na figura do amante.

Ele se aproximou, ignorando os comentários que em breve viriam do narrador para que seus lábios estivessem colados aos de Kai, que apenas sabia se deliciar com o papel que tanto amava interpretar, sentindo o gosto agridoce da boca do ruivo. As mãos quase dormentes seguiram um caminho imaginário até o pescoço alheio, grudando as testas quando descolaram o beijo. Não apenas o local inteiro vibrava ao redor deles, como também seus corações.

“Sou só eu que quero me derreter com esses dois lutadores? Não pode ser só eu, fala sério.”

E quando Kai preparou-se para se levantar e ficar de pé próximo ao lado externo do ringue, ele não dera conta que os pés não mais sentiam o solo como antes, e que quando tinha descolado o aperto firme do corpo de Chanyeol junto ao dele, estaria caído. O corpo suado estirado ao chão, e a presença do ruivo exclamando por socorro.

A vitória sempre tinha um preço.

X

A luz fraca que entrava por uma das frestas da janela atingia com desgosto o rosto de Jongin, que murmurava emburrado, se perguntando o porquê de estarem mantendo-a aberta. Não que ele não gostasse de sentir o sol na cara, aquela coisa de acordar de manhã e poder ter um bom dia direto da natureza, só que na ocasião em questão ele não tinha outra escolha sem ser a de reclamar pela dor incessante no corpo todo. Ouviu um zumbido ao seu lado, e mesmo que ele não quisesse se levantar para ver o que era, reuniu todo o esforço que tinha e procurou rapidamente o que poderia ser. A cabeleira ruiva estava a uns passos de si, tombada para o lado enquanto procurava algo num catalogo em sua mão. _Catálogo_? Jongin se perguntou, logo se dando conta de que o ambiente em que estava possuía um aroma nada agradável de remédio. Jongin estava num hospital.

— Chanyeol. – A voz soou baixa, a pouca força que tinha para mandar a preguiça longe de seu corpo era mínima, teve que ter a paciência de lidar consigo mesmo para não apagar de sono em cerca de um minuto acordado. – Por que caralhos eu tô no hospital?

O ruivo pareceu ter se surpreendido tanto que largou o amontoado de folhas aleatórias no lado da mesa e se dirigiu até o moreno, sorrindo fraco com o canto dos lábios erguidos. A faceta tão reconhecível por ele fazia o estomago de Jongin se retorcer por algo já bastante conhecido, a vontade de grudar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço num abraço desajeitado. No entanto, não o fez. Além de ter pouca coragem e firmeza para fazê-lo, ele precisava de explicações, respostas que fossem no mínimo convincentes para que ele não acreditasse que havia fracassado.

— Que merda, seu descuidado. Por que demorou tanto assim, hm? Eu ia te matar se não acordasse bem – sussurrou, levando as mãos quentes para até o peito dele, sem motivos a não ser sentir a temperatura confortável do moreno. O sorriso fraco não saía do lábio seco. – Jongin, cacete.

— Por que eu tô no hospital, Chanyeol? – A carranca não precisou ser mais séria do que aquela, pois Jongin colocava um medo bizarro nas entranhas dele.

— Porque você foi um descuidado de merda, acabei de dizer. 

— Descuidado com o quê? Eu quero saber o que houve depois de ganharmos... – A última palavra ardia, sentindo como se o dono dela tinha sido mentiroso ao permitir que escapasse por entre os lábios.

Ganharam mais vezes do que se podia contar em um par de mãos, e mesmo assim Jongin continuava ansiando pela vitória até dar a última gota de sangue existente em seu corpo. Ele passava dias afundado em garrafas caras e coloridas de bebidas quando perdiam, mesmo sabendo que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Tinha a completa consciência de que se não quisesse transformar a arte em um jogo de socos e respostas já previstas, ele teria que ir para algo como algum clube de luta clandestina no fundo de algum bairro sujo de Nakano somente para que se sentisse extravasado. No entanto, aquilo não supria seu ego terrivelmente artístico, o que o impedia de sair da luta livre de vez, mesmo que não fosse o único motivo. Os olhos de razão de Chanyeol o encararam como se tivesse que explicar o óbvio.

— Você passou dias a base de café e remédio pra dormir, Jongin... – Se perdeu um pouco nas palavras. – Eu preciso mesmo dizer depois de anos que tem que comer direito e descansar de verdade pra uma boa luta, porra?

Jongin o fitou sem saber o que responder. Ele possuía de fato uma resposta, mas sabia que não era aquilo que Chanyeol deveria ouvir. Se limitou a assentir baixo, silencioso por alguns segundos.

— E os caras? Como eles ficaram?

— Perderam. E... _Baekhyun_ tornou você a atração principal da noite.

— Como se não fosse o suficiente – resmungou entredentes, apertando o lençol abaixo de si.

O nome que, segundo Jongin, começava com a letra B, de babaca, lhe perturbava mais do que ouvir o nome do _ex_ companheiro de Chanyeol. Talvez os dois estivessem no mesmo patamar de infantilidade e de desejo por incitar brigas e ódio. Baekhyun não propagava aquilo de forma tão explicita como Sehun, mas era tão errado quanto ele. Trabalhava como repórter há anos e quando fora designado para cuidar dos jogos de luta livre que ocorriam em Tóquio, não soube o que esperar, apenas tinha em mente que usaria suas habilidades promíscuas de destruir a imagem dos lutadores. Numa das noites onde a dupla _Wild_ tinha perdido uma das principais lutas do semestre, Baekhyun fizera sua estreia em rede nacional. Os cabelos castanhos jogados para trás e uma face tão ingênua e amigável que quando abordara o moreno, agira de modo com que todos quisessem se aproximar e iniciar uma entrevista com ele também. As perguntas que deixariam Jongin aborrecido por semanas e com uma insegurança que perduraria por metade de sua vida apenas começaram, com coisas como questões sobre a sexualidade de Jongin fora dos ringues e claro, sobre Sehun. Baekhyun sabia bem como manipular a língua alheia e em todos os jornais e matérias na internet no dia seguinte, se lia sobre como Jongin e Kai eram a mesma pessoa, não um personagem. Sobre como Jongin possuía ciúmes do ruivo e de seu antigo parceiro. A vontade maior de Jongin estando naquela cama de hospital era de sair do cômodo e procurar por Baekhyun até enxergar seus olhos saltados e o pescoço roxo de tanta força aplicada sobre a pele.

— Esse filho da puta... O que ele falou sobre mim, Chanyeol?

— Coisa estúpida, de gente idiota. Ele é um merda, Jongin. Não.... Não se importe com as porras que ele diz, sério. – O olhar que nutriu no rosto era manso.

— Chanyeol. Quero saber o que ele disse sobre mim, por favor. – Fincou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio.

Chanyeol suspirou e concordou com o que o moreno dissera, tirando do bolso da calça o celular brilhante de uma cor tão dourada que cegava na luz do sol. O estômago de Jongin se revirou e ele sentiu o gosto da _falta de comida_ apetecer em sua boca, um desejo súbito de vomitar as entranhas quando enxergou a fotografia do próprio corpo estirado no chão e a voz de Baekhyun encher seus ouvidos quando deu _play_ na reportagem. Baekhyun dizia que suspeitava de Jongin ter tomado remédios demais e provavelmente teria abusado também de bebidas alcóolicas para se manter de pé no ringue, por conta da faceta cansada que mostrara durante todo o jogo, ainda que quisesse fingir. Ele soltou a seguinte pergunta para os espectadores: “Jongin era um péssimo mentiroso ou um ator medíocre?”

No mesmo instante, Jongin se levantou, empurrando o celular de volta para Chanyeol, os olhos apertados em um sentimento que tanto o deixava se sentindo exposto e completamente vulnerável a todos. Inclusive a Chanyeol. Gostaria de ter o cheiro de Chanyeol perto de si, mas sentia que se aproximasse mais dele, choraria. E não queria demonstrar mais fraquezas do que já havia demonstrado para todos. Para o ruivo.

— Jongin, se deita. Você mal comeu algo, vai desmaiar de novo se for nesse ritmo.

A visão do moreno se concentrou unicamente no rosto a visível expressão de preocupação que o ruivo mantinha, as mãos de Jongin ansiando jogá-lo para longe, conforme a cabeça borbulhava em ideias e no que ele deveria fazer de fato. Mesmo que o jogo tivesse sido há menos de um dia, ele teria de se preparar para o próximo e queria ter uma conversa séria com Kyungsoo, teria que se apressar o suficiente para limpar não apenas a própria imagem na mídia, como também a do ruivo.

— Jongin, é sério.

— Chanyeol, eu não tenho tempo.

— O que vai fazer de tão importante que não pode nem ao menos ficar aqui descansando? Descansando de _verdade, entende?_

—Não entendo. – Ele se livrou do tecido que cobria seu corpo, colocando os pés no chão.

O soro que estivera fincado à sua veia foi retirado pela mão grosseira daquele que não se importava com os sussurros graves que Chanyeol deixava sair pela boca.

— Conversa comigo. Eu sei que pra você é difícil conversar assim sobre o trabalho, mas é necessário. – Chanyeol parou a sua frente, fazendo o máximo que podia para tentar extrair um diálogo calmo do moreno.

— Tá, Chanyeol... Se é isso que você quer. – Inspirou e expirou por umas duas vezes antes de entreabrir os olhos e fitá-lo. – Eu só quero limpar a nossa imagem antes que o próximo jogo aconteça, entende? Se eu ficar aqui, você com certeza não vai...

— Não vou?

— Não vai querer ir arrumar as coisas pra gente, como sempre. Você se importa demais comigo, sendo que não precisa.... Entende?

— Como não preciso me preocupar com você? Você foi ao chão ontem, Jongin. Por falta de cuidado próprio. Não é a primeira vez que te vejo cansado indo pro ringue. – Cruzou os braços e escolheu dar alguns passos até a porta, a fim de manter a presença do moreno consigo até que permitisse a si mesmo entender o que se passava com ele.

As discussões daquele tipo eram tão usuais quando Jongin se descontrolava a ponto de deixar o _esforço_ tomar conta de si que o ruivo já estava acostumado. Era para estar.

— Isso é normal. Sei lá... As pessoas se cansam, entende? E a gente luta, porra. É impossível não se cansar sem lutar.

— Não se você se cuidar. Eu quase nunca cheguei ao ponto de, caralho, desmaiar?

— É. Mas nós somos _muito_ diferentes, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol não mudou a postura quanto àquelas palavras, ainda que soubesse do real significado delas. Jongin era alguém difícil de se lidar, em matéria de trabalho, mas sabia com maestria como deixar seu coração murcho aos poucos.

O ruivo deixou uma das mãos escorregarem dos braços até um dos ombros alheios, onde acariciou com delicadeza e calma, suavizando o contato, numa tentativa de não deixar tudo piorar.

— Por favor, Jongin.

Ele olhou Chanyeol e apenas deixou-se levar pelo o que deveria ter feito há minutos, e precisou colocar os braços em volta da cintura malhada e aconchegante do ruivo. Não desistiria da ideia de conversar com Kyungsoo, mas queria ao menos confortar um pouco o homem que tomava espaço em sua cabeça no tempo livre. Até mesmo no tempo que não podia nem precisava estar pensando em Chanyeol, ele o fazia. Chanyeol era seu demônio pessoal. Com os fios vermelhos pendendo para os lados e o sorriso de mesmo tom, sorridente e despreocupado. Jongin o invejava secretamente.

— Você vai descansar corretamente?

Não queria ter que ouvir a resposta daquilo, porque de alguma forma ela não seria totalmente verídica. Algo quase impossível, mudar a personalidade, ou pelo menos um traço dela de uma pessoa que não desiste facilmente de nenhum dos planos que tinha traçado nos pensamentos. Mas ele queria se certificar de que Jongin tentaria. Afinal, ele nunca tivera desmaiado ou sofrido algo tão grave como aquela situação recente, e talvez isso tenha deixado uma marca grave em seu ego. Chanyeol torceria para que sim.

— Vou tentar... Sério. Eu não quero que aquilo aconteça de novo. – Jongin foi sincero, levando a cabeça até o peito alheio num ato quase delicado que vinha de si, deixando alguns beijos por aquela parte quente que sabia que o ruivo gostava. – Mas vou conversar com o Kyungsoo, de qualquer forma.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou também, certo? – Sentiu o assentir fraco vindo do moreno em seu peito, e uma das mãos livres tinham percorrido seus cabelos bonitos e cheirosos, e Chanyeol não conteve os nervos do corpo.

Beijou o topo da cabeça do moreno, colocando seu rosto nas ambas palmas das mãos, olhando-o tão terno que não parecia nem de longe a mesma pessoa que entrava aos gritos e pulos num ringue escuro e socava seus adversários com ódio na alma e no coração. Perto de Jongin, Chanyeol saberia que podia ser tudo o que quisesse. Ainda que não desejasse abandonar sua postura alegre quando em presença das outras pessoas, seus traços mais sentimentais só afloravam com o moreno ao lado.

— Tá, idiota. – O apelido pouco carinhoso sumiu dos lábios, assim como uma risada seca que viera dele.

— Você tem que tomar água e comer alguma coisa de verdade. Nada de café por uma semana, certo? Vamos fazer uma... Uma dieta juntos.

— Soou como um marido agora, Chanyeol.

— Cala a boca. – Grudou os lábios nos semelhantes, mesmo não estando macios o bastante o deixavam doido de vontade por mais.

A relação que não possuía nome não afetava nenhum dos dois particularmente. Não quando estavam juntos. Jongin prezava demais pela própria imagem, além de querer cuidar da reputação do parceiro. E as vezes em que Baekhyun, Sehun ou qualquer outra pessoa deixasse claro que Jongin e Chanyeol estando juntos era como uma vergonha para a nação – e não _Kai e Loey -,_ o moreno perdia forças de tentar encontrar um sentido para aquilo que nutria com Chanyeol. Ele gostava de estar com ele, de sentir seus pensamentos apenas com olhares intensos e de saber que no fim da noite, ele estaria lá para erguê-lo com os braços e dizer palavras bobas sem sentido sobre algum assunto qualquer que tinham visto no dia. Era muito mais do que apenas aquilo, mas a falta de tato para certos tópicos dava a Jongin um vazio no coração. Sentia que podia perder Chanyeol futuramente, como se o sentimento recíproco e gostoso que escorria pelas veias e passeava pelas marcas e cicatrizes em seu corpo, uma companhia tão intrínseca e natural que era como um pecado se desvencilhar tão rapidamente de seu aperto, qualquer que fosse ele. Até mesmo o que se fincava no olhar, que o despedaçava por inteiro.

X


	2. II - Remédios Incuráveis

****  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ “That's life _

_ That's what all people say _

_ You're ridin' high in April _

_ Shot down in May.” _

_ That’s Life — Frank Sinatra _

**II — Remédios Incuráveis**

A cabeça de Chanyeol martelava conforme ele seguia rua a frente, o sol das dez da manhã batendo nos ombros e o fazendo se perguntar, furiosamente, do porquê não ter se atentado aos conselhos de Kyungsoo para suavizar a derme com o mínimo de protetor solar que alguém cuidadoso faria, antes de sair. No entanto, aquela ocasião pedia mais do que cuidado, pedia um sigilo do qual ele não era dono, no maior dos casos.

Não um sigilo que se referia a Kim Jongin, ao menos.

Ele saberia dizer de cor todos os momentos em que respirou perto de Jongin e ele lhe disse segundos após que algo estava errado, e que Chanyeol deveria se explicar — caso quisesse —, ou ele descobriria por si mesmo. O ruivo deixava um bico estranhamente natural nos lábios e se levava pela conversa de tom repreensivo que vinha do outro, porque Chanyeol não era nada bom em esconder as coisas do parceiro.

Teria que usar de todas as habilidades que ainda não possuía para desmistificar qualquer das expressões preocupadas que vestiria no rosto, horas depois.

Nakano era um bairro populoso até quando estavam trabalhando e os que deveriam estar nas ruas eram comerciantes e estudantes que matavam aula. Chanyeol não tomou muita consciência em sair de boné para esconder os fios ruivos que por vezes o denunciava para os fãs de plantão e ‘paparazzis’ escondidos no meio das moitas, então estava com a cabeleira de fora. Trajando vestes claras e o costumeiro relógio no pulso, verificando a cada segundo que passava se ele teria tempo para chegar. Ainda que quisesse chegar atrasado, apenas pela infelicidade do alheio que havia convocado aquela reunião de “urgência”, na madrugada.

As ruas se enchiam conforme o tempo passava no relógio, e era um cenário alegre para se ver caso não fosse Park Chanyeol. Ele, com certeza, era a pessoa mais azarada daquele bairro. Talvez o lutador mais desafortunado — que viria a ser — de Tóquio.

Logo que os olhos cruzaram com o prédio elegante com portas de vidro e paredes em tons bege a alguns passos de si, apertou o rumo e fitou os lados como se estivesse sendo seguido, torcendo para que ninguém familiar o reconhecesse no instante em que colocasse os pés ali. E quando o fez, um suspiro de deleite saiu de seus lábios rachados. A brisa artificial do ar condicionado bateu na nuca, e ele agradeceu aos céus por terem o chamado para um lugar que tinha condições básicas para alimentar seu ego consumista.

— Bom dia, eu vim para a reunião das onze horas. — O ruivo soltou da garganta com vontade o suficiente para sumir dali, recebendo em troca um olhar curioso do segurança que guardava a entrada.

— Senhor Park Chanyeol, bom dia. — E uma terceira pessoa se fez presente atrás de ambos os homens.

Era um rapaz de estatura mediana e ombros tão baixos que o fazia parecer um adolescente, com um sorriso jovial estampado na face.

— Bom dia, o senhor quem me chamou? — O ruivo estalou os dedos automaticamente atrás das costas, e colocou um sorriso falso para cumprimentar o outro.

— Isso mesmo, sou Kim Minseok. Prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente. — Estendeu a mão direita assim que se aproximou dele, não dando tempo para que Chanyeol se desviasse e bebesse um copo d’água, ainda que quisesse muito escapar da presença infame do diretor da agência.

— Prazer, Minseok. — Levou uma das mãos até a do outro e apertou com firmeza. — Onde vamos conversar?

Se não conseguiria fugir, apressaria as coisas o mais rápido que pudesse. Não se sentia confortável fazendo aquilo, nem mesmo quando saiu do prédio e o sorriso desconfiado de Kyungsoo lhe acometeu nas entranhas, enxergando a figura de Jongin deixar o local onde moravam para ir comprar café. Despediu-se do parceiro com um aceno fraco, esperando que Kyungsoo não dissesse nada a Jongin, mesmo que ambos não soubessem qual seria seu destino naquela manhã.

— Me acompanhe, por favor. — Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, na direção onde havia uma escada e um elevador.

Fez um movimento ligeiro com o corpo, o seguindo até o elevador, onde com um ruído cotidiano ingressaram para dentro do cubículo que deixava Chanyeol se sentindo um pouco ansioso.

— O que achou do nosso prédio? — Minseok perguntou, encostado num dos cantos gelados do elevador.

Todos sabiam da extravagância que Chanyeol carregava consigo. Durante todos os anos de carreira ao lado da ascensão que era a dupla, ele se mostrava um rapaz, até em seu dia-a-dia, cercado de ouro e prata nas roupas e adereços que enfeitavam seu corpo. Não era de se surpreender que Minseok, diretor de uma das agências competidoras à própria a qual ele trabalhava, tentaria se sobressair até mesmo em questões estéticas.

— Interessante. — Sorriu, despreocupado. — Só não sei se me comprariam por tão caro assim.

Minseok soltou uma risada nasalada, típica de caras sérios com mais de vinte anos que preferiria passar o tempo masturbando o pau em cima de notas de dinheiro e receber palmadas de vodca cara. Chanyeol já tinha conhecido tipos como Minseok, quando começou a carreira e os contratos de agências diferentes vieram à tona.

— Suponho que seus serviços valem mais do que esse prédio,  _ Loey _ . — Cuspiu o nome de palco do lutador e enxergou como ele franziu as sobrancelhas por conta do ato. — Mas cabe a você me dizer o seu preço.

— Teria que ser muito mais do que eu já ganho, Sr. Kim.

E o som do elevador se abrindo serviu como uma deixa para que Chanyeol ignorasse o súbito sentimento de enterrar seu punho na cara presunçosa de Minseok naquele instante.

O corredor do qual haviam sido colocados de frente cheirava a perfume de última remessa e vinho fresco, e a alma de Chanyeol até teria se deitado toda para toda aquela aura luxuosa que o enchia de glória como se fosse dono daquele lugar inteiro, mas não o faria. Nem se quisesse, e ele sabia disso.

A cabeleira laranja que se estendeu por sua vista desde o cômodo do qual tinham entrado no instante após, deixou Chanyeol tão arrependido de estar ali quanto pensava antes. As orelhas chegaram a atingir a mesma cor de seus próprios cabelos, com exceção da respiração pausada para que não se sentisse insultado com tamanha ousadia da agência Kim ter o chamado até aquela reunião.

— É sério isso? — Chanyeol olhou com desdém para Minseok, que tinha acabado de se sentar sobre o estofado da cadeira preta na sala.

O sol que entrava pela janela atingia a mesa de madeira importada e deixava Chanyeol se sentindo nauseado com tanta luminosidade que alcançava seus olhos, mas tentaria ignorar aquilo tudo para se concentrar na palhaçada que parecia ter se concretizado em sua companhia.

— Bom dia para você também, Chanyeol. —  _ Oh Sehun _ proferiu com um tom azedo, rindo baixo. — Já tá bravo e nem começamos ainda?

— Vá à merda, Oh. — Bufou e olhou para o teto por alguns poucos segundos, depois retornou a encarar fixamente Minseok, que não o deixou continuar com as palavras de insulto que muito provavelmente diria.

— Chanyeol, sente-se e vamos conversar primeiro.

— Eu? Me sentar? Porra, que palhaçada é essa, seus cretinos de merda… — A última parte saiu de seus lábios de forma sussurrada, dando um riso incrédulo e ele teve que se controlar muito bem para não continuar com a série de palavras nada delicadas que gostaria de dizer alto e em bom tom para Sehun desde que o viu.

— Vamos conversar primeiro. Não chamei você aqui para tratar de negócios pessoais. Quero falar de negócios, unicamente disso.

Chanyeol assentiu mesmo que contragosto, deixando com que a personalidade repreensiva e séria de Minseok o fizesse abaixar a cabeça, ao menos para as palavras que tinha dito anteriormente.

— Como os dois claramente sabem, os negócios estão indo muito bem para ambas as agências das quais trabalham. Sehun, no caso, nessa própria. — E o alaranjado deixou um sorriso malicioso no canto do rosto. — Mas a sua nem tão bem assim, Chanyeol.

— Qual é o ponto aqui? Eu tô cagando para negócios, toda essa merda que vocês empresários falam. Devia ter chamado Kyungsoo aqui, ao invés de mim.

— Jongin não teve um bom desempenho nessas últimas lutas, estou certo?

O ruivo se surpreendeu ao ver que Minseok havia o ignorado e estava usando da fragilidade que Jongin apresentou nas duas últimas lutas, incluindo a que veio a desmaiar, para causar algo no peito de Chaneyol. Não acreditava que o diretor estava jogando tão baixo daquela forma.

— Ele só se cansou, como todo o lutador se cansa, e aconteceu aquilo. Você não tem direito nenhum de vir me chamar aqui para isso, caralho. — Levantou o tom de voz, ignorando a presença de Sehun que o incomodava tanto a ponto de querer sair da sala e deixar Minseok falando sozinho.

— Eu sei que sim, Chanyeol. Não estamos falando disso, e sim de que a carreira toda de Kim Jongin coloca muitos empecilhos na carreira dos  _ dois _ . — Minseok retirou o celular do próprio bolso das calças, parecendo procurar algo na galeria. — Olha, os fóruns oficiais dos fãs do mundo inteiro não dizem coisa boa sobre Jongin.

— Viemos aqui falar de coisas pessoais? É meio contraditório,  _ cara _ . Não eram para ser negócios?

— Tudo o que afeta uma questão de negócios deixa de ser pessoal, Sr. Park. — Mostrou a tela do aparelho eletrônico para Chanyeol, que olhou com desgosto.

Eram palavras imorais e fotos antigas sobre o moreno, quando estava no início da carreira. Encontros que eram pessoais, com outros homens e até mesmo um em específico onde as mãos dadas sugeriam mais coisas.

Chanyeol remoeu as tripas não apenas pelas palavras horríveis direcionadas ao amante. Mas também pelo ciúme que lhe corroeu por alguns instantes. Sentiu um ciúme enfurecido de Jongin, por não tê-lo contado sobre os rapazes com os quais havia ficado em sua vida. Não que tivessem um relacionamento nomeado para que Chanyeol tivesse o direito de questionar sobre aquilo, mas era um sentimento que o corroía até o coração.

— Isso é uma vergonha, Minseok. Você me traz aqui para ficar me mostrando coisas pessoais do meu próprio companheiro?

— Eu te trouxe aqui para fazer uma oferta, Park, e ver os motivos pelos quais você deveria aceitá-la. — Ele foi frio e direto. — Queremos que você se junte à agência Kim e se torne parceiro de Sehun, para que lutem nos Estados Unidos juntos.

A boca de Chanyeol apenas faltou ir ao chão. Toda aquela situação, desde a reunião ter sido marcada para o mesmo dia — o que o ruivo achara uma injustiça, como se fosse algo de extrema necessidade —, até os insultos indiretos que Minseok havia acabado de fazer a Jongin e que lhe deixavam extremamente triste e enfurecido por ter ido até ali.

— Eu não sei nem se preciso responder a toda essa merda que você acabou de me mostrar, sinceramente. — Se levantou, mas teve o pulso agarrado por Sehun.

— Park, sério? O que você acha que vai fazer? Vai continuar nessa sua glória até quando? A imagem do Jongin tá queimada faz tempo, mas só agora que isso tá saindo para mídia. — O olhar impenetrável que Sehun oferecia ao outro, era mais do que frustrante. — Aceita a nossa proposta logo, antes que você caia no limbo e seja esquecido. Os dois, na real.

— Você é um filho da puta, não fala do que você não sabe. — Desprendeu as mãos de Sehun de si com rapidez, apertando os dígitos com mais força do que seria necessário.

— Te dou duas semanas para aceitar, Park. – Minseok puxou um dos cartões platinados que estava acima do balcão e jogou até Chanyeol, que fitou o pedaço de papel com finalização nada barata e capturou com os dedos.

— Obrigado, eu vou fazer questão de mijar em cima.

E deixou o lugar, fitando Minseok e Sehun com olhares enigmáticos e catatônicos. Com exceção da risada seca que o lutador deu, por conta de já conhecer a pessoa que era Park Chanyeol e como ele lidava com situações daquele tipo.

X

Jongin carregava muitas dúvidas em sua cabeça, e uma delas com certeza era sobre seu desempenho no ringue. Ali, quando encarou Chanyeol usar os braços torneados para atingir o alvo de plástico pendurado no centro do cômodo, notava que ambos possuíam sim, estilos diferentes de lutar — quando usavam seus golpes solos —, mas, em geral, não era tão contrário assim. Parecia que estava cometendo erros quando lutava, porque não cabia em sua noção que era tão odiado apenas por ter sido flagrado em situações íntimas no passado. Rolava o indicador pela tela do ‘smartphone’, soltando alguns risos baixos para abafar o quanto se sentia magoado, tentando disfarçar o que sentia para Chanyeol.

— Mas, você sabe que o Kyungsoo vai chegar, e não pode pegar a gente falando merda dele, né? — Chanyeol perguntou ofegante, fazendo questão de mirar um soco forte no abdômen superficial do boneco com o qual lutava.

— É claro que eu sei disso, Chanyeol. Só que é bom zoar o quão cuzão o Baekhyun é por ficar secando ele depois das lutas. Esse cara é… Nojento. — Rolou os olhos e guardou o aparelho eletrônico no bolso da bermuda, levantando o corpo e estendendo os braços atrás das costas, relaxando por completo.

O rapaz de cabelos ruivos não havia contado sobre a sua ida à reunião na agência dos Kim para Jongin, achava melhor que ele não descobrisse ou ficaria cada vez mais possesso em se mostrar perfeito nas lutas, quando nem ao menos precisava. Achou estranho que ele não tivesse notado nenhuma expressão incomum no próprio rosto e viesse questionar a ele o motivo das tais estarem pintando sua face. Ou havia notado, mas estava cansado o suficiente para não dizer uma palavra. Jongin era meio indecifrável, às vezes.

— Eu odeio tanto o Baekhyun, puta merda… — Parou de socar o boneco para olhar em seu rosto que não tinham olhos nem boca e muito menos nariz, e materializou na mente a cara babaca do dito cujo. — Socaria ele tão bem se pudesse, Jongin.

— Eu não faria diferente, me dá ânsia saber que eu…  _ Nós _ , poderíamos estar bem melhor se não fossem as coisas que ele fala. — Jongin se direcionou até o ringue e fixou o olhar no ruivo.

— Ele não me prejudica, não precisa me incluir nisso. — Mirou certeiro alguns chutes medianos na altura da pélvis do oponente, arfando após. — Ele… Só fode contigo.

— Cala a boca, Chanyeol. Você que me fode. — Colocou um tom divertido a fala que tinha origem maliciosa, notando como o olhar do ruivo inclinou-se tão rapidamente para si que se tornava cômico. As bochechas pouco rubras complementavam aquilo.

Os lábios do moreno ficavam tão a mostra e pareciam apetitosos sobre a luz que rasgava o vidro das janelas longas e batia contra eles. Chanyeol sentiu os dígitos queimando de vontade de acertarem um tapa na face dele. Jongin curtia aquilo, mesmo que negasse quando estavam em alguma roda obscena de amigos, conversando sobre fetiches bizarros ou até mesmo sobre os dois. Ele nunca admitiria que abaixava a cabeça para o ruivo às vezes, só às vezes.

Chanyeol decidiu deixar o ringue, a postura mais distraída do que segundos antes e um sorriso sacana que mantinha no rosto. Estalou os dedos uns nos outros, repetindo o movimento com o pescoço, sabia que Jongin achava graça quando ele fazia aquelas coisinhas que serviam para impressioná-lo da maneira mais tosca possível. O ar que saía de seu nariz era meio pesado e o corpo já ganhava resquícios de que ele estava ficando cansado a cada segundo que passava, então saberia que o melhor a se fazer seria relaxar com o parceiro.

Aqueles eram os momentos favoritos de Chanyeol, depois das lutas incessantes.

Uma risada desprendeu-se dos lábios de Jongin e ele decidiu esticar os braços atrás das costas, ficando tão próximo de Chanyeol com alguns passos curtos que não precisou de muito para colar os lábios junto aos dele. Estavam meio ásperos devido à falta de hidratação. Jongin sempre ralhava com ele porque esquecia dos cuidados mais básicos com o rosto e pele, coisa que não dava a mínima, ainda mais quando se tratava da cabeleira vermelha. O responsável por passar a tintura em cada um dos fios de um jeito único era Jongin, porque os profissionais não deixavam beijos na nuca durante o processo, muito menos davam risos gostosos e falavam palavrões a torto e a direito. A companhia de Jongin se tornava algo precioso até mesmo em situações cotidianas e fúteis como aquela.

As mãos de Chanyeol se entrelaçaram em um punhado de cabelo alheio e sentia a maciez na ponta dos dígitos, um gemido rouco de surpresa lhe atacou no corpo e ele quis beijar com fúria o rapaz a sua frente. Fora o que fez, com toda a raiva que lhe apetecia por ter um ser tão perfeito a sua frente, não lhe deixando ao menos pensar direito.

As pernas se encostaram com o movimento desengonçado que Chanyeol fizera sem querer, trazendo Jongin para dentro do ringue, colocando seu corpo abaixo do seu num golpe qualquer. A risada que explodiu da boca do moreno era tão apaixonante que Chanyeol poderia facilmente dizer que deitaria para ele, caso qualquer um perguntasse. Ele não dava importância em ser rebaixado quando o assunto era seu companheiro, muito menos quando as bocas estavam coladas e os corpos suados se esfregavam constantemente.

Os olhos felinos de Kai fitavam Loey com uma calma de outro mundo, tal que era uma coisa imprescindível para o ruivo, que naquele instante só sabia sugar o lábio inferior alheio e percorrer seu peito com as mãos espalmadas, buscando por algo que ele nem mesmo sabia. Ah, encontrou por acaso. A braguilha das calças fora aberta, o ruído do ato causando cada vez mais desejo em Chanyeol.

— Por que sempre demora tanto, Loey? — Jongin o provocou, sussurrando próximo a sua orelha. Sabia dos efeitos que aquilo causava no parceiro e apenas o fazia para que ele se apressasse.

Chanyeol gostaria de ter respondido algo como: “Cale a boca, Kai”, mas o que silenciou sua possível fala foi o barulho dos sapatos esportivos de Kyungsoo, que entrou de maneira abrupta no cômodo.

— Porra, filho da puta. É agora que você decide chegar? — Chanyeol pergunta, a voz saindo meio abafada por conta dos lábios presos no pescoço moreno.

Kyungsoo esboçou um pequeno sorriso assim que cruzou a porta, mas sua expressão era de preocupação e assim que a nuvem de desejo sexual passou para longe dos olhos de Chanyeol, ele conseguiu visualizar aquilo. Sabia quando o amigo estava relaxado e aquela não era uma das vezes. Em sua mão carregava um papel riscado, e a curiosidade do ruivo aumentou.

Chanyeol levantou-se, deixando Jongin com as bochechas quentes pelos beijos recentes. Ambos se ergueram, arrumando as roupas de qualquer maneira, curiosos para o que Kyungsoo havia guardado para ambos. Começaram a ficar tensos também, porque o assistente nada dissera. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Chanyeol, e o ruivo sabia que viria bronca. Ao menos, esperava que fosse aquilo.

— Chanyeol, ligaram para você. — Kyungsoo estende o pedaço de papel para o ruivo, que o pega no mesmo instante, curioso.

— Quem me ligou?

— É da sua família. É importante. Pelo menos, foi o que a sua mãe me disse. — Kyungsoo disse com um tom de voz calmo, como se ele precisasse apaziguar a situação. — Chanyeol. Calma, tá?

Jongin que apenas observava tudo estava ficando ainda mais apreensivo. As palavras de Kyungsoo eram mais que verdadeiras, eram palavras de uma pessoa que se preocupava com o ruivo. Isso porque Chanyeol saberia ser muito ansioso quando a situação iniciava da pior maneira, e nem mesmo Jongin era capaz de tranquilizá-lo por completo. O moreno levou uma das mãos até os ombros do amante, numa forma de tentar deixá-lo um pouco menos tenso, como as próprias costas exibiam.

— Tudo bem, vou pegar o celular. — Chanyeol respondeu e segurou com força o pedaço de papel em mãos, quase que rasgando nos dedos.

O lutador era muito apegado a família. Por ter nascido na Coreia e logo depois que conseguira ingressar na carreira de sucesso, ele teve de se mudar para o Japão mais cedo do que esperava. No entanto, a despedida não fora tão melancólica quanto ele pensou. A mãe e os dois irmãos mais novos reagiram com a mais pura felicidade, deixando Chanyeol não apenas feliz como também orgulhoso de carregar o sobrenome Park para um país que era tão grande como aquele que iria morar em breve.

E assim que começara a exibir suas lutas na televisão, sabia que a família teria ainda mais carinho por ele. Mesmo de uma distância inimaginável para os Park, ele sentia todo o amor dos três e torcia para que conseguisse vê-los em breve.

Só não estava imaginando que seria em um momento como aquele.

Assim que o ruivo digitou no celular o número de telefone meio tremelicante, sorriu enorme quando a voz macia da matriarca o atendera. Apesar de ser a voz mais linda da vida dele, estava com um tom apagado, como se tivesse de dar a pior notícia que o filho teria de ouvir. E de fato era.

Um dos pequenos irmãos, Park Jongdae, havia sido internado na noite passada após um acidente de carro que comovera a cidade de Seul inteira. Ele não estava em estado grave, mas era necessário se realizar uma grande cirurgia. Uma cirurgia que nem mesmo o dinheiro que Chanyeol ganhava poderia pagar.

E ele não sabia para onde recorrer.

X

Numa das mãos fechadas de Chanyeol jazia uma garrafa pela metade de um vinho qualquer que Jongin gostava, e a boca levemente ácida pela bebida tomada não o deixava mentir que desejava se tranquilizar ao menos que fosse por algumas horas. Mas era impossível.

Chanyeol e Jongin haviam ficado tempo suficiente assimilando o que acontecera com um dos irmãos do ruivo, e decidiram então subir para o apartamento e sentar na sala, ligando a televisão e fazendo um bom uso da garrafa de vinho que o moreno tinha comprado fazia alguns dias.

O estofado escuro do sofá só servia para deixar Chanyeol cada vez mais melancólico, olhando tudo ao seu redor e se sentindo apreensivo, ansioso. A conversa com a mãe terminou de maneira tão estranha que ele não saberia dizer se tinha sido real. Nunca iria imaginar que uma coisa daquelas aconteceria dentro da própria família, e o fato o assustava tanto que ele não sabia direito o que fazer.

Na verdade, a única opção de dinheiro fácil e rápido que conseguiria naquele momento era a mais humilhante para si. Ele não desejava voltar para a agência Kim com o rabo entre as pernas e se submeter a ir lutar nos EUA apenas por conta do dinheiro. Ele perderia Jongin e toda a sua carreira com ele, porque saberia que o moreno nutria um orgulho tão ferrenho dentro do peito que a missão era impossível.

Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado ali depois de ter ouvido a mãe ao telefone. Só era possível saber por conta da escuridão que pairava no cômodo do apartamento. Vivia ali com Kai desde que a carreira de ambos ingressou em uma montanha de subidas íngremes, mas satisfatórias. Uma das prováveis vidas da qual ele nunca sonhara antes, mas que tinha na palma das mãos parecia algo tão pequeno ali, nos minutos e horas que se passaram onde ele ficara pensando incansavelmente sobre o que poderia fazer para ajudar a família.

Jongin terminava de fritar alguns bolinhos de camarão no fogão, deixando o cheiro incendiar a sala. Não que ele fosse um cozinheiro exemplar, mas os pratos que fazia sempre deixavam Chanyeol com água na boca, e aquele momento era essencial para que ao menos tentasse fazer o companheiro um pouco melhor.

Antes que pudesse se levantar do sofá para seguir o cheiro com as narinas, um par de mãos morenas tocava seu rosto com maciez e delicadeza, trazendo-o para mais perto. Jongin deixou um beijo calmo em seus lábios, enxugando uma das bochechas do ruivo que possuíam pequenas lágrimas. Estava preocupado o suficiente para não se importar com o momento em que dava beijos gratuitos e sem muitos fins, em Chanyeol.

— Preparei seu bolinho preferido, Chanyeol. — Jongin disse calmamente, olhando de forma profunda em seus olhos. — Quer comer?

Assentindo baixinho, Loey deu um riso fraco antes de esticar as pernas no sofá e deixar a garrafa de vinho ao lado. Como uma voz que saía de um canto desconhecido, porque a distração do ruivo era tanta que nem percebeu a bandeja cheia de bolos salgados de camarão perto de si. Colocou um na boca, sentindo no paladar o quão gostoso era, além do aroma que exalava a qualidade boa da comida que o moreno preparava.

Se pudesse dizer algo coerente, certamente Chanyeol falaria que eles estavam ótimos. Porém, não tinha forças que o deixassem fazer aquilo no instante em que precisava, então apenas levou uma das mãos até o braço de Kai que se sentou próximo a ele no estofado, acariciando com firmeza. Tinha dedos meio grossos, então quando fazia aquilo deixava o parceiro achando graça dos dígitos.

Jongin decidira mudar o canal na televisão, colocando então no de notícias.

— Você acha que o Baekhyun vai falar mais alguma coisa da nossa última luta? Sabe, nas redes sociais dele. — Tentando mudar um pouco o ar melancólico do ambiente, Jongin apelou para um dos únicos assuntos que apareceu na mente, no momento em que o jornal começara a passar.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Ele é um idiota, então talvez fale que a gente quase jogou tudo a perder saca? — Chanyeol respondeu, com a voz baixa. — Mas não precisa dar bola, saca.

— Eu sei, só me preocupo. Sei lá, vai que ele começa a falar merda de você também. A situação não tá nada favorável para o seu lado, então é como se, sei lá… Ele fosse ajudar a piorar tudo. — Jongin desabafou, surpreendendo-se pela fala repentina. Não costumava se abrir tanto assim, em termos de palavras próximo a Chanyeol. Mas sentia que precisava. Falar e ouvir era o máximo que conseguia fazer naquele instante, para deixá-lo um pouco mais calmo.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, a última coisa que eu tô interessado agora sou eu mesmo e a merda da minha imagem. — Riu e Jongin o acompanhou, ambos parecendo bêbados demais para compreenderem o que tinha acabado de se passar.

— Certo, Chanyeol. Relaxa, ok? Ou… Sei lá. Tenta relaxar. A gente vai dar um jeito.

Concordando tranquilamente com a cabeça, Chanyeol sorveu um pouco mais do vinho antes de colocar o par de olhos na tela enorme da televisão. As notícias sempre catastróficas sobre o mundo apenas começariam mais tarde, o que significava que era momento de fofocas. O que mais o ruivo odiava, e que tinha noção de que Jongin apenas colocara naquele canal para ver se algo a mais tinha saído sobre os dois, já que era um veículo que comunicava sobre ambos.

A boca quase chegou a secar, mesmo que estivesse cheia de vinho, quando fitou a manchete “ _ Loey é flagrado próximo à Agência Kim, pela manhã de hoje _ ”. Os dedos fincaram-se no sofá e ele apenas quis sair dali correndo, porque não contara nenhum detalhe sobre o ocorrido para Jongin. E muito menos adivinharia que naquele horário do dia estariam ‘paparazzis’ procurando por alguma coisa interessante. Se amaldiçoou ali mesmo, murmurando um “merda” que apenas fez Jongin juntar as sobrancelhas com uma raiva que não era tão perceptível, mas que com certeza o ruivo sabia que estava presente.

— Chanyeol…  _ Que merda você foi fazer com os Kim? _ — Jongin esbravejou de uma maneira da qual só ele fazia, crispando os lábios e conversando mais pausadamente possível.

Não que fossem maridos ou sequer namorados para que tivessem aquela linha de contar tudo um para o outro, longe disso. Mas quando se tratava sobre trabalho e, principalmente, lidar com os adversários, aquilo era uma espécie de pacto que ambos nutriam durante toda a jornada, juntos, e ver Chanyeol na televisão com a mesma roupa que trajara naquela tarde fez com que o ego de Jongin estivesse ferido. A confiança, principalmente. Mas seu ego. Uma das coisas mais fáceis de serem atingidas por si próprio, mas raramente por Chanyeol daquele jeito tão direto.

— Jongin, sério… Foi mal. Eu não tô com cabeça para isso agora. — Chanyeol murmurou sincero, tomando o controle de uma das mãos do moreno com pressa.

O amante encarou-o com uma tristeza quase palpável e ele não saberia dizer se era verdade que ele estava sendo egoísta por não ter contado para Jongin ou se tinha sido racional o bastante para não querer magoar os sentimentos dele. Porque ele tinha consciência o bastante e costume para lidar com a maioria das reações que vinham do moreno, então ele não soube direito conseguir falar se era mesmo possível de ele mesmo estar agindo com egoísmo.

— Porra Chanyeol, sério? Ele te chamou lá? — Era uma pergunta retórica, pois sabia que Chanyeol nunca procuraria aquele lugar por si só. Mas queria ouvir vindo de sua boca.

— Chamou, Jongin. Foi o Kim Minseok que chamou, o diretor. Tá feliz? — A voz embargada de Chanyeol deixara claro que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de continuar aquela pequena discussão com o moreno.

— E por que caralhos não me falou? Isso foi bem antes  _ daquilo _ ter acontecido.

— Porque eu não quis te ver todo puto assim. Eu sabia que ia ficar desse jeito. — Rolou os olhos e se afastou, as veias proeminentes nas mãos e nos braços saltadas deixavam mais do que explícito de que ele não possuía paciência o suficiente para continuar conversando com o moreno.

Jongin nada disse, e assim continuaram assistindo à matéria que passava a frente de seus olhos. É claro que metade de si, gostaria de confortar o ruivo e tentar pensar em alguma maneira de conseguir ajudar sua família, mas a raiva que sentia era no mesmo nível, e não o deixava pensar corretamente. Ele apenas queria deixar claro que se eram uma dupla e compartilhavam uma confiança tão grande um no outro, por que simplesmente deixar isso de lado a troco de querer privar o outro de emoções que são inevitáveis?

…

A bochecha de Chanyeol ardia de tanto que ele havia escovado os dentes naquela manhã. Desde que acordara, era como se uma luz matinal das piores tivesse lhe apetecido sobre ele. A última noite tivera sido uma das horríveis, ele mal dormira, pois, metade do seu tempo fora gasto em pensamentos sobre Jongin e a outra metade, a maior parte de seu cérebro, focava em contar as horas que passavam e esperar alguma mensagem que fosse de sua mãe.

Ela tinha lhe contado que a cirurgia na perna de seu irmão poderia ter até duas semanas de limite, então dentre aquele prazo ele teria de fazer algo que o ajudasse a arrumar dinheiro fácil. E como a cabeça estava estourando e Kyungsoo após ter passado algumas boas horas conversando consigo no chat para procurarem por uma possível solução para a situação, não chegaram a conclusão nenhuma, A única coisa que Kyungsoo tivera dito era que eles poderiam correr atrás de alguma luta no fim de semana, mas nenhuma daria a quantidade de dinheiro que ele precisava para custear a cirurgia.

O cigarro que deixava seu hálito podre era porque ele se culpava tanto, mas tanto, que doía abrir os olhos e perceber que não estava dormindo para poder mergulhar em um sonho qualquer que fosse, utópico o bastante para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Tinha gastado todas as economias com futilidades e claro, sempre mandava uma parte de seu dinheiro para a família. No entanto, era apenas para os convênios médicos de pequeno porte, comida, móveis novos e as vestes que desejavam. Chanyeol nunca pensou numa possibilidade de algo tão sério como aquilo acontecer daquela maneira. Além de irreal, o deixava se sentir incrédulo demais.

As mãos tremiam conforme ele limpava a barba quase que, cem por cento, raspada, pensando na única possibilidade. Possibilidade essa que lhe rendera uma ótima discussão com Jongin e que, com certeza, o colocaria contra a parede caso ele tivesse de se humilhar para os Kim.

Mas era o que tentaria fazer. Não havia oportunidades que fossem boas ou rápidas no tempo em que Jongdae precisava, e ele não deixaria seu pequeno irmão sofrer por consequência de sua falta de coragem.

Já estava puto o bastante e a atitude egoísta de Jongin, soou muito pior quando ele acordou, e não recebeu nem um bom dia vindo do moreno, apenas um balançar qualquer de cabeça e assim ele não se sentiria tão culpado por estar ignorando Chanyeol. Mas a culpa possuía seu ser por inteiro, e o ruivo gostaria de fazê-lo sentir na pele o que era ter uma dificuldade tão grande nas mãos dele.

Não era como se ele pudesse recorrer a Jongin naquela situação, porque era o próprio que havia causado todo aquele conflito incômodo do qual Chanyeol já não mais tinha certeza do que fazer. A única alternativa fora pensar em Kyungsoo, e conversar com ele era o que iria fazer. Precisava mais do que tudo de algum conselho, no fundo, ele desejava o ombro cheiroso e acalentador de Jongin para que tudo ficasse bem, mas não iria ser daquele jeito. Sem dúvidas.

A preocupação maior que lhe acometia na mente era sobre o que iria se suceder após a conversa com Kyungsoo. Sabia que não era tão íntimo assim dele, mas que poderia contar com o rapaz quando precisasse. Talvez até mesmo precisasse de um novo amigo, e mesmo que o assistente se mantivesse distante a maior parte do tempo, tinha noção de que ele era algo a se esperar a mais.

Após terminar as higienes matinais, feitas de qualquer forma, decidira descer até o ringue de treinamento. Combinou com Kyungsoo que iria encontrá-lo lá, já que Jongin tinha dito — sem quaisquer preocupações — que iria sair, o que ajudava bastante para que a privacidade fosse concedida com toda a certeza do mundo. Conversar com Jongin por perto era pedir para que tudo fosse por água abaixo.

As mãos no bolso do moletom ficavam aquecidas conforme ele descia as escadas, costumava optar pela escadaria ao invés do elevador, porque gostava de se exercitar mesmo que em mínimos atos. As paredes ficavam mais claras conforme ele descia, por conta da presença das janelas arejadas que ficavam no andar do ringue.

Abrindo a porta com cuidado, checou com os olhos fitando todo o ambiente, se era apenas Kyungsoo quem estava lá. Deixou um sorriso fraco no rosto e não se importou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, já que apenas havia os dois por ali. A face de Kyungsoo apresentava uma tranquilidade de outro mundo, tal qual Chanyeol gostaria de poder roubar e colocar na própria. Seria melhor se conseguisse transferir os sentimentos de vai ficar tudo bem para dentro de si, mas era uma utopia que não o ajudaria em nada naquele instante.

— Bom dia, Soo. — Chanyeol murmurou, se aproximando do ringue, que era onde Kyungsoo estava sentado, anteriormente checando algo no celular. — A gente pode conversar?

Kyungsoo guardou o celular dentro de um dos bolsos, se levantando para que pudesse dialogar de uma melhor forma com Chanyeol, já que era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele e ficava pouco incomodado por conta daquilo. As cordas grossas do ringue serviram de apoio para seus braços, que estavam à mostra por conta da camiseta sem mangas compridas que trajava, além da bermuda folgada de um tom cinza que sempre usava quando estava em horário de serviço.

— Claro, sem problemas. — Kyungsoo respondeu amistoso, assentindo. — Você tá mais calmo, Chanyeol…?

O tom de sua voz era tão cuidadoso e tão diferente das outras vezes que havia conversado com ele que se sentiu acolhido. Quase como se estivesse sendo abraçado por Jongin, mas vindo de uma pessoa diferente com uma atitude diferente.

— Sei lá, sabe. Um pouco. Eu briguei com o Jongin e, ah, foi uma merda. Além de tudo o que tá rolando com a minha família, é muita coisa para mim. – Acabou jogando as mãos para o alto, se rendendo à péssima sensação que continha nas entranhas.

— É, você me disse. Tava meio bêbado quando mandou os áudios, cuzão. Se liga. – Kyungsoo brincou, dando um peteleco numa das cordas do ringue, fazendo Chanyeol rir baixinho. – Mas sério, eu vi ele todo puto saindo daqui.

— Ele sempre fica puto quando faço algo que para ele é errado.

— Quer me falar sobre a pior parte ou a pior parte de Jongin? — Ele perguntou a Chanyeol sobre qual parte do assunto falaria primeiro.

— Sobre os Kim… Eu tô com uma péssima ideia na cabeça e eu só tenho você para me ouvir agora. — Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tenso. – Caralho, foi mal, soou um pouco babaca agora. É que-

— Chanyeol, relaxa. Eu sei que você sempre conta as coisas para o Jongin, mas dessa vez não dá. Tá tudo bem, sério. Me fala dos Kim.

O ruivo pareceu pensar longos segundos sobre aquilo, ainda mais porque era algo do qual ele tinha medo de falar para o assistente.

— Eles tinham me mandado uma mensagem no dia anterior, de noite, eu acho. O Minseok mandou — Mexeu nos fios outra vez. — E eu não quis falar para o Jongin, porque, cê sabe, ele é todo cheio de frescura com essas coisas do trabalho. E também porque obviamente o Sehun é da agência, e eu não queria deixar ele chateado. — Kyungsoo assentiu, como se dissesse para ele prosseguir. — Então, eu decidi ir por mim mesmo ver que merda eles queriam falar para mim. E cara, eles só despejaram um monte de merda sobre o Jongin em cima de mim, saca? No fim, o Minseok me perguntou se eu queria me juntar ao Sehun. De uma forma meio que temporária, mas para ir lutar nos EUA.

A expressão de Kyungsoo era de surpresa assim que ouvira as palavras de Chanyeol sobre Sehun. Kyungsoo tinha noção do quão sujo poderia ser o lance de se voltar contra o próprio parceiro dentro de uma situação de negócios, mas os Kim iam mais longe. Eram como pragas que prefeririam plantar pequenas picuinhas para que os lutadores fossem rastejando até eles quando mais precisavam.

— Eu sei que eles são podres, principalmente o Minseok. Já tive umas conversas com ele, antes. Mas sério, ir lutar com o Sehun? Depois de terem mostrado tanta merda do Jongin para você? — Fez aspas quando se referiu às coisas que Jongin tivera feito no passado.

— Pois é, cara. Eu saí de lá tão puto que nem quis mesmo falar nada para o Jongin. — O ruivo balançou a cabeça em negação. — Mas o que eu preciso mesmo de ajuda é que… Eu tô pensando em aceitar isso. Ou sei lá, fazer uma espécie de acordo com eles. Porque eles me ofereceram muito dinheiro, Soo. É mais dinheiro do que eu ganho em dois meses. É o que eu preciso para ajudar o Jongdae. Só que… Como eu vou fazer um lance desses com o Jongin?

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão lustrado. Sabia bem do que Chanyeol estava falando porque eram sentimentos muito profundos que um guardavam pelo outro, e mesmo que fossem apenas amigos, o ruivo não era alguém que apunhalava o outro pelas costas. A situação era mais complexa do que ele pensava.

— Chanyeol, porra… É difícil para caralho — murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior que estava ressecado. — Mas, sabe, você podia tentar falar com o Minseok. Tentar fazer algum acordo. Ou ao menos, sei lá, pedir para que eles não divulguem nada mais sobre o Jongin saca? Você pode tentar um acordo por um tempo limitado. Porque se você quer mesmo essa grana, não tem outra maneira de conseguir isso, entende? Sacrifícios são necessários às vezes.

O peito de Chanyeol se encheu com uma desesperança que poderia ser considerada de outro universo, por ele mesmo. A voz de Kyungsoo apesar de ser calma, transpassava tanto a ideia de que ele não tinha outra saída, de que precisava mesmo sacrificar a confiança que Jongin nutriu por si durante tantos anos naquele momento.

— Você acha que o Minseok vai concordar? — O tom de sua voz era inseguro, meio baixo.

— Tem grandes chances. Ele não dispensa uma fofoca, podemos ver… Mas você é um ótimo lutador e não tem a ficha suja. — Fez aspas com os dedos, rolando os olhos. — Então acho que eles podem tentar algo que dê para aceitar. Só que, Chanyeol… Vai ser inevitável ver o Jongin chateado.

— Eu sei. — Chanyeol apertou os dedos com firmeza, tentando ignorar aquilo que lhe acometia dentro do coração. O medo da decepção era enorme.

Ambos se silenciaram por alguns segundos, e mesmo que Chanyeol estivesse mal o bastante, sabia que era a única possibilidade da qual poderia realmente fazer diferença naquela incógnita que havia aparecido na vida de sua família. Agradecia por ter Kyungsoo ao seu lado, porque era o único remédio que encontrara para aquilo que ele precisava resolver e outrora não fazia ideia de como fazê-lo.

…

O  _ Bugatti Veyron _ que Chanyeol dirigia seguia rápido demais para aquele horário, onde o engarrafamento conseguia ser mais irritante do que o amontoado de luzes da cidade. As mãos coladas no volante com força juntamente da carranca que ele cultivava no rosto deixava diversos outros motoristas com medo de questionar o porquê dele estar fazendo tantas curvas assim, no meio das ruas, mas apenas ele sabia o motivo de tanta pressa.

Após a conversa séria que tivera com Kyungsoo naquela manhã, Chanyeol apenas havia treinado sozinho algumas vezes no ringue, saindo dele assim que Jongin chegou do mercado, carregando sacolas cheias de comida embaixo dos braços. Almoçaram trocando apenas palavras de cortesia, isso porque o moreno não quis que Chanyeol se aproximasse mais naquele instante, então se dirigiu a ele com a voz tão seca que o ruivo mal o reconhecera. Bom, se fosse para ser daquela maneira, seria da pior possível.

Chanyeol tinha se irritado o suficiente com as atitudes imaturas de Jongin, e quando conseguira conversar com a mãe para saber o estado de Jongdae, começara a ficar ainda mais preocupado. Precisava logo resolver as coisas e minutos após desligar a ligação com a mãe ao telefone, decidiu mandar uma mensagem para o número gravado no cartão da agência Kim.

E estava indo rumo ao encontro deles. Ou melhor, rumo ao encontro de Sehun, seu possível futuro seria traçado naquela noite.

Não poderia negar que a ansiedade tomava conta de seu ser, então ao menos um cigarro escuro pendia sobre seus lábios. Aquilo o manteria relaxado o bastante para não surtar diante de todo o conflito que tivera dentro da mente entre ligar ou não para os Kim. E para a sua infelicidade, Minseok atendera com tanta devoção na voz que ele teve vontade de jogar o almoço para fora do estômago, mas se conteve e disse um “Ok” qualquer e quando o relógio marcou oito horas, estava trajado de maneira social — aos olhos de Minseok —, para ir até o local marcado.

Chanyeol dirigia até um restaurante famoso, diversas ruas além daquela onde morava. Vestia uma roupa social que estava quase coberta de pó dentro do guarda-roupa, mas que após dar um trato conseguiu manter-se apresentável. Não que se importasse com a visão dos Kim sobre si, mas sim que se fosse flagrado por algum ‘paparazzi’, não estaria em condições tão horríveis assim para ir parar no jornal de Baekhyun outra vez.

Sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante após cruzar uma das esquinas e enxergar o letreiro luminoso com o nome do local. O restaurante possuía seguranças do lado exterior, e plantas chiques colocadas sobre a porta não deixava ninguém mentir sobre o alto escalão do qual aquele bairro pertencia. Chanyeol sabia que estava caminhando para o inferno quando abriu a porta do carro, dando uma última tragada no cigarro para pisoteá-lo quando fora parar no chão.

Assim que caminhou até a porta, deu o nome e apresentou o código que a agência havia mandado em seu celular. Riu baixo quando um dos seguranças percebera quem ele é e deu espaço para que entrasse. Gostava de ser reconhecido daquela maneira, mesmo que estivesse em um lugar onde passavam diversas pessoas famosas, ainda tinha o pequeno gosto da fama em seu interior.

A mesa que tinha sido reservada era uma das últimas no canto mais afastado do restaurante, então teve de passar os olhos por toda a parede amadeirada, as mesas e cadeiras com estofados vermelhos e os detalhes em dourado que os talheres e cardápios possuíam. Se assemelhava a um grande local onde deuses se reuniriam, com toda a cobiça e ambição armados dentro das línguas afiadas.

Quando ele e Jongin começaram a treinar nos ringues de verdade e receberam os primeiros salários, decidiram então passar pelos mais caros estabelecimentos, tudo por ideia de Chanyeol. Havia ido até o Olimpo uma vez, mas o local era totalmente adornado com cadeiras pretas e um visual mais minimalista, não que tivesse mudado para uma coisa enfeitada demais, mas Jongin com certeza gostaria de ver aquele lugar com outros olhares.

Só de pensar na figura do moreno o coração de Chanyeol começara a se repuxar em fortes pontadas, o obrigando a morder o lábio inferior com certa raiva. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, até de Kyungsoo, que nada fizera, mas que, com certeza, fora um combustível maior para que ele estivesse naquele restaurante na noite em questão. Caso tivesse coragem correndo nas veias, Chanyeol não hesitaria em dar dois passos para trás e voltar para o carro. Mas desde que discutiu com Jongin, desde que sentira a vida de Jongdae em risco, era um homem covarde. Ao menos ele pensou assim.

Os olhos varreram todo o restaurante na busca por Sehun, e assim que o avistou teve o estômago embrulhado em questão de segundos. O cabelo continuava alinhado de forma perfeita, tão laranja que irritava a vista de Chanyeol. Ele não acreditava que um dia já tinha beijado os lábios de Sehun com vontade e até mesmo se humilhado para o lutador.

A história que nutrira junto de Sehun era muito maior que tudo que ele tivera durante todos os anos de luta, não por sentir mais com ele — sentia o dobro quando estava com Jongin —, mas, porque ele se sentia envergonhado de ter saído por meses com uma pessoa que o fazia se sentir tão mal. Não conseguia negar que o que tiveram foi um exímio relacionamento abusivo, com ameaças por parte do alaranjado que soavam tão verbais quanto os murros que trocavam nos treinamentos informais que tinham. Sehun nunca admitiria que havia perdido para Jongin. Ainda mais quando enxergava o ruivo andando até si com tanta admiração como daquela forma.

Chanyeol gostaria de tirar o sorriso presunçoso do rosto de Sehun com os dedos.

Assim que se aproximou de sua mesa, os tênis fazendo um ruído agradável no chão bem polido, não se permitiu erguer a mão para cumprimentar Sehun, que mostrou a própria de maneira falsamente educada. Chanyeol se sentou com a postura rígida no banco, as coxas flexionadas no espaço entre a mesa e o corpo alheio.

— Que mal-educado, não vai me cumprimentar? — Sehun perguntou, fechando a mão de forma lenta e levando-a até o bolso do paletó que usava, tirando de dentro um pequeno envelope.

— Você quer ouvir uma resposta boa ou? — O ruivo replicou, estalando a língua no céu da boca.

Sehun riu. Ele se lembrou bem dos momentos a sós que tinha com o ruivo, o modo como ele pegava em seus cabelos só para desviar o olhar e tentava se controlar o máximo para não xingá-lo. Chanyeol com certeza era  _ algo _ .

— Deveria ser educado com o seu futuro parceiro, Loey. — Arrastou a voz para dizer o apelido do outro, o que com certeza deixou seu ego ferido.

— Cala a boca, merda. — Passou a mão pelo rosto, nervoso. — A gente pode começar a conversar decentemente logo? Sério.

— Tá, que seja. Esqueci que você é apressado com as coisas. — Zombou o alaranjado, erguendo a sobrancelha.

_ Não acredito que esse merda fez uma piada com orgasmo _ , Chanyeol pensou. Mordeu o interior da bochecha para reprimir outro xingamento, afinal, estava ali porque precisava da ajuda de Sehun.

— Vamos começar por onde?

— Talvez pelo ponto de que eu quero um acordo. Eu quero algo temporário.

— Temporário? Chanyeol, olha… A gente, digo, eles, não fazem os gostos dos lutadores. É o contrário. — Sehun balançou a cabeça, deixando o envelope acima da mesa.

— Eu tô cagando para isso. Eu não vou deixar de ser o parceiro do Jongin, francamente, Sehun.

— Achei que tivesse vindo até aqui aceitar o que o Minseok te disse. Não ficar propondo planos que sabe que não vai ter vez.

— Sehun, puta merda, né? — Chanyeol tentou acalmar o tom de voz, ainda que quisesse gritar com o outro.

— Ao menos me fala qual é a porra da proposta.

— Eu podia lutar com você nos Estados Unidos por…  _ algum tempo _ . Uns cinco meses, talvez? Eu só quero o dinheiro que o Minseok me propôs. É só isso.

Sehun parecia pensar reflexivamente sobre aquilo.

— Você tem alguma condição…?

— Eu só quero que não espalhem mais merdas sobre o Jongin.

— Se preocupa tanto com seu namoradinho, né, Park? Mais do que consigo mesmo. — Fez que “não” com a cabeça, rindo rouco. — Queria saber o que aconteceu contigo para vir aceitar isso.

O ruivo gostaria de dizer a Sehun, talvez ele conseguisse facilitar as coisas e tornar tudo menos horrível dentro da agência. Mas aquele era Sehun, horrível por si só.

— Não vai ficar sabendo. Eu só quero o dinheiro e que parem de atazanar a vida do Jongin. Porra, eu tô pedindo muito? — Colocou o corpo para a frente, respirando quase que o mesmo pedaço de ar que Sehun.

— Sabe que tá. — Levou os dedos até as têmporas, massageando-as lentamente. — A única coisa que eu posso te garantir é que o Minseok quer muito você na agência, então acho que ele pode mexer uns dedos nos arquivos do seu namorado. — Riu seco, observando a expressão irritada de Chanyeol. — E sobre o tempo, talvez seja possível só por uns meses.

— Certeza?

A insegurança estava lado a lado de Chanyeol, mas ele gostaria muito que o seu pingo de esperança estivesse correto e que ele não se arrependeria de confiar nas palavras de Sehun.

— Eu disse que talvez. Mas é. — Comentou baixo, suspirando por estar tentando fazer os desejos do ruivo com o qual não se dava nada bem. — Pega — disse referente ao envelope, deixando-o mais próximo de Chanyeol com o indicador.

— O que é?

— Umas merdas burocráticas da agência. Quero saber se vai aceitar.

— Eu não tenho escolha. — O ruivo bufou, mas dera um meio sorriso. Não direcionado a Sehun, mas ao destino. Sabia que pelo menos poderia tentar contar com o dinheiro que salvaria seu irmão, e aquilo era mais que uma satisfação.

Pegou o envelope em mãos, mas deixaria para ver o conteúdo depois. A taça de vinho ficou intocada desde o momento em que se sentou ali, e seu estado não mudaria. Aceitar cortesias de Sehun tinha se tornado um sentimento humilhante, e não aumentaria aquilo ainda mais. Chanyeol até gostaria de agradecer ao alaranjado por ser mais flexível e, porque ele tentaria dialogar com Minseok sobre as condições dentro da agência, mas dizer obrigado a uma pessoa daquelas, era tortura.

— Ótimo, então. — Sorriu arteiro, de canto. — Espero ver seu lindo rosto no prédio da agência em breve, Chanyeol. — Piscou um dos olhos para ele, enxergando-o dar o dedo médio para si.

— Vai se foder, Sehun.

Quando fora erguer o corpo para sair do restaurante, a mão de Sehun encontrou seu pulso com firmeza. Uma expressão de choque surgiu em Chanyeol e ele logo teria agido furiosamente caso não estivessem num local público.

— Cuidado com o que você fala, eu posso foder muito bem a carreira do seu namorado caso tenha tempo. E como você mesmo disse, não tendo escolhas em entrar para agência, perde essas merdas de condições que acabou de implorar para mim quando eu quiser.

A voz ameaçadora de Sehun só tornou forma quando esse se referiu a Jongin. Chanyeol não conseguiria pensar em coisa pior a acontecer naquela situação caso Jongin fosse ferido de maneiras piores. Pois, sabia que quando fosse conversar com o moreno sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, ganharia um silêncio perturbador ou palavras afiadas que o deixaria ainda mais decepcionado com Chanyeol do que estava. Qualquer uma das alternativas seria a pior possível, e mesmo que ele tentasse contornar com uma desculpa sem muito sentido, ainda sim estaria mentindo para o moreno. E não era algo que ele gostaria de fazer. Com certeza não.

Engoliu em seco, mas colocou uma expressão indiferente no rosto, impulsionando o braço para que Sehun o soltasse a força. O alaranjado continuou a fitá-lo com desprezo, mas Chanyeol decidiu que sairia dali o mais rápido que conseguisse. Se não o fizesse, com certeza afundaria um ou dois socos no rapaz.

Deu as costas para ele e seguiu até a porta, ignorando olhares curiosos que fincaram em suas costas quando deixou o estabelecimento. Pegou a chave de dentro do bolso da calça e ligou o alarme, pensando no que poderia dizer a Jongin quando chegasse no apartamento. Uma conversa mais descontraída seria o melhor a se fazer, no entanto, seria complicado por consequência do humor péssimo de Jongin desde que tinham discutido.

Assim que encostou no banco do carro, tomou rumo até o celular, as mãos tremendo quando deslizou a tela de bloqueio e digitou pausadamente o número de Jongin.

Um “alô” rouco logo apareceu, do outro lado da linha. E como se tivesse perdido o ar, Chanyeol demorou dois extensos segundos para respondê-lo.

“Jongin, a gente precisa conversar.  _ De verdade _ .”

_  
  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu espero de verdade que vocês entendam cada uma das escolhas dos personagens, afinal, eles têm uma vida pública e questões pessoais que moldam MUITO o caráter de cada um deles. Me digam, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Estão gostando? Eu ficaria muito feliz em saber!   
> Até o próximo capítulo, abraços.


	3. III - Estrelas Distantes

  
_  
  
**  
** _

_ What have I become _

_ My sweetest friend? _

_ Everyone I know _

_ Goes away in the end.” _

_ Hurt – Johnny Cash _

__

**III — Estrelas Distantes**

_**  
  
  
  
  
  
** _

Quando Jongin dizia que gostava de fazer as coisas do seu próprio jeito, era daquilo que falava. Passar um treinamento inteiro com os olhos colados no alvo à sua frente, sem se importar se a madrugada chegava e os ponteiros do relógio o alertavam que tinha passado tempo demais dentro do ringue. As coisas feitas por Jongin não tinham limites e ele gostaria que fossem dessa forma até que morresse.

__

Seus cabelos grudados na nuca e a pele marcada pelas cordas do ringue, de tanta brutalidade usada por ele nos movimentos em que treinava sozinho deixavam-no todo atordoado. Isso porque desde que brigou com Chanyeol, no dia em que o peito ardeu por algum motivo que ele não tinha plena noção nem capacidade de nomear corretamente, ele soube que estava perdido. Perdido era a palavra que ele sempre teve vontade de eliminar do vocabulário e de sua vida, principalmente. Tirava tudo e todos que não agregavam para si, com uma maestria que quem não o conhecesse direito poderia dizer que se assemelhava à crueldade, mas era apenas seu jeito de lidar com as coisas.

__

Caso Kyungsoo ou até mesmo o próprio Chanyeol perguntassem a Jongin se ele tinha se arrependido de alguma palavra dita ou pensamento cultivado na cabeça desde que vira o ruivo com Sehun, seria capaz de mentir. Mentiria, porque seria um pecado ao próprio ego revelar tanto de si assim para os dois. Ainda que Chanyeol o desmontasse inteirinho com aquele jeito que só ele tinha, as carícias e manha que apenas ele possuía, era inevitável se comportar orgulhosamente ao lado dele. Porque a facilidade com que tivera sido atacado pelos ditos fãs, desde que as notícias polêmicas sobre sua vida começaram a ser expostas, era maior que si.

__

E a hipocrisia de quem assistia suas lutas, e com os mesmos olhos davam visões distorcidas quando Jongin andava na rua normalmente, lhe ferira gravemente. E continuaria a ferir, já que a única resposta que tinha para aquilo era se privar e fingir que seu interior era intocável.

__

No momento em que Chanyeol cruzara a porta do ringue às três da manhã, com a respiração ofegante e uma garrafa de seu costumeiro vinho numa das mãos, Jongin sabia que a conversa que ele havia lhe dito no celular, seria algo sério, e o moreno sentia que já sabia bem o que iriam discutir.

__

O aroma que exalava do ruivo era algo meio indescritível para Jongin. Ele diria que o cheiro de Chanyeol poderia ser comparado ao de roupa nova comprada recentemente, misturada a um amontoado de hortelã. Jongin adorava balas de hortelã. O sentimento era mínimo comparado ao que sentia por Chanyeol.

__

Desceu do ringue no instante em que a luz se acendeu com o toque de Chanyeol, já que Jongin gostava de treinar até tarde da noite com somente a iluminação prateada da lua. A cabeleira de Chanyeol ficou ainda mais visível, caindo pela nuca, claramente necessitando de um corte novo.

__

— Jongin. — A voz dele soou meio embargada, ainda que ele não exibisse uma postura delirante. Estava sóbrio. Mas seu coração não. — Eu preciso conversar, sério. Para com essa merda de me ignorar.

__

Chanyeol sempre foi muito mais verbal do que Jongin. O moreno apreciava isso nele, porque caso os dois fossem iguais demais, reservados demais e focados num nível impossível, seria complicado permanecer ao lado do outro sem o desejo meter alguns socos e pontapés um no outro.

__

— Certo. Começa, então, eu não tô com saco o suficiente para ouvir besteira — Jongin disse rouco, saindo do ringue e se aproximando do outro com cautela. O hálito de álcool passou tão perto de si.

__

— Eu tava… Tava com o Sehun. Naquele dia e hoje também. Fui ver ele. — Soltou tudo de uma vez só, sentindo a garganta arder.

__

Não era uma expressão de total surpresa no rosto de Jongin, mas talvez uma que falava muito sobre o que ele gostaria de dizer ao ruivo. Gostaria muito de mandar ele à merda, mas não se rebaixaria, não deixaria que Chanyeol usasse de sua impaciência para argumentos próprios.

__

— E que caralho você foi fazer procurando ele, Chanyeol? Você tá metido com o Sehun, é? — O rosto de Jongin ganhou uma coloração avermelhada e sua voz aumentou. — Não me diz que você voltou a ficar com ele, Chanyeol. Puta merda, diz que não.

__

— Não é isso, caralho. — Chanyeol riu, totalmente descrente das palavras alheias. — É sério que pensou isso de mim, Jongin?

__

Chanyeol não era capaz, naquele momento, de dizer se a dúvida de Jongin era real ou não. Isso porque o moreno não conseguia pensar direito quando era consumido pela raiva.

__

— Só quero saber que porra foi fazer com ele, Chanyeol. Cara… — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, colocando-se a passos de distância do ruivo. — Tem tanta gente para você se meter, justo o Sehun?

__

— Eu vou lutar com ele, Jongin. — Jogou as mãos para o alto num sinal de rendição, cansado.

__

— Você vai lutar com ele, Chanyeol? E eu?

__

O moreno tinha consciência de que por mais egoísta que a frase soara, era o que ele realmente queria saber. Não, isso não é egoísta, Jongin afirmou para si. Eles eram uma dupla, tinham que firmar acordos junto um do outro e era aquilo. O rosto de Chanyeol tinha se tornado uma massa cinzenta à frente de sua visão, ele não conseguia distinguir as coisas de forma correta quando estava sendo tomado pela raiva.

__

— Eu vou lutar com ele porque eu preciso de grana, merda. Porra, Jongin… O meu irmão precisa fazer a merda de uma cirurgia. Eu não tenho dinheiro e preciso fazer isso, entende? — Chanyeol se colocou um passo à frente de Jongin, os olhos bem abertos, enquanto seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, inseguro. — Não queria magoar você, cara… Eu não quero, só que…

__

— Só que… ao invés de deixar de lado essa porra com o Sehun, parar de gastar sua grana com coisa fútil e tentar parar de foder ainda mais a nossa imagem indo na agência dele, vai fazer isso? Por que não pediu a minha ajuda? Parece brincadeira comigo.

__

— A cirurgia é daqui a duas semanas, Jongin. Eu… Não vou fazer você tirar das suas economias para gastar com isso, eu prefiro ganhar de uma forma justa. — Passou as mãos no rosto, inspirando fundo. — Eu te avisei, caralho. Eu disse. Que merda de pessoa infantil você é? Tô tentando fazer de tudo para não te magoar, e você só me faz sentir mais culpa ainda. Que porra. — A última fala saíra tão sussurrada que Chanyeol teve de colocar uma das mãos calejadas no rosto, escondendo os olhos molhados que ganharam uma exposição desnecessária na frente de Jongin.

__

O moreno ficou em silêncio. A cena do hospital alguns dias atrás pareciam fresca em sua memória, como se ele quisesse que ambos tivessem coragem o suficiente de manterem a calma e agirem como pessoas de verdade. Mas não era daquela forma.

__

— E o cinturão, Chanyeol? Vai me largar quando a gente tá para pegar a porra do cinturão? Essa grana não te ajudaria a pagar o que o Jongdae precisa?

__

Ouvir o nome do irmão deixar a boca de Jongin não soava tão bem para Chanyeol, ainda mais quando ele agia de maneira tão egoísta daquela forma.

__

Uma das coisas que Chanyeol havia deixado para lá, mas não ignorado totalmente durante aqueles dias. O prêmio, o famoso cinturão da NJPW era repartido entre a dupla e seria menos que ele precisava para a cirurgia de Jongdae, o que não o ajudaria nem um pouco. Lidar com aquela proposta não seria uma opção viável dentro daquilo que mais colocava urgência naquele instante.

__

— Que se foda o cinturão, Jongin. O que a gente ganharia com isso seria uma parte da cirurgia. Você acha que eu não pensei? Em todas as possibilidades? E é daqui a três semanas. Não tem como. Não tem… tempo. Saca?

__

O moreno não assentiu, mas pareceu entender. Chanyeol preferiria ter ficado no canto de uma das ruas luxuosas qualquer que havia parado, tomando seu vinho até o final e refletindo sobre as palavras bem colocadas que poderiam sair dos lábios quando encontrasse Jongin. Mesmo se tivesse traçado a linha de raciocínio, as reações do moreno não o ajudariam em nada. O silêncio que os cobriu naquele instante era algo estarrecedor, e mesmo que soubessem o que gostariam de falar, não seria o suficiente para encher o vazio que se instalou no coração de cada um.

__

…

__

A caixa de som no meio do ringue de treinamento tocava alguma canção que outrora trazia lembranças memoráveis sobre a carreira dos Wild. Algo que Chanyeol e Jongin se orgulhariam de dizer que tiveram em suas vidas foram as lutas diante das plateias lotadas de gente que queriam ver o que eles tinham para mostrar, com sede pela vitória e procurando pelo casal de amantes que uma nação inteira amava e clamava por. Mas naquele instante, no último treino da dupla antes que se separassem para que Chanyeol ingressasse num torneio de lutas ao lado de Sehun, Paint it Black dos Rolling Stones soava como alguma canção qualquer de uma rádio qualquer.

__

Eles costumavam ouvi-la quando saíam do ringue, suados e cansados, e Kyungsoo pegava o primeiro rádio na bancada dos bastidores e colocava o CD velho dentro do aparelho eletrônico. Chanyeol se sentia como um rei numa floresta distante, onde Jongin e ele reinavam com uma maestria invejável da qual todos almejariam para si no meio da luta livre. Nunca demonstraram ser superiores em frente aos outros concorrentes, mas o que pensavam e guardavam dentro de suas mentes era muito mais do que eles poderiam mostrar.

__

Naquele momento, ouvindo o tocar das guitarras e a respiração ofegante de Chanyeol, Jongin já não sabia mais o que seria seu futuro sem o ruivo por perto. Não tinha certeza se o que ele havia dito para si na manhã daquele dia tinha sido verdade.

__

Chanyeol lhe contou que o contrato que Sehun o dera, dizia com as claras palavras que ele seria um lutador que teria tempo o suficiente e limitado para travar batalhas ao lado do alaranjado — palavras cheias de pompa escritas por Minseok, segundo Chanyeol —, e que a quantidade que ele ganharia poderia ser discutida a qualquer momento em que Chanyeol precisasse. E era daquilo que realmente importava para o ruivo. Para ele, o limite de tempo que passaria ao lado de Sehun seria uma questão a mais, já que não podia escolher e se sentiu ousado o suficiente quando conversou com Sehun no restaurante e lhe impôs uma condição. Não sabia que mesmo antes disso o limite já tivera sido imposto. Porém, aquilo não era garantia de segurança nenhuma para Jongin. Ele sentia como se tivesse perdido Chanyeol no momento em que ele decidira ir conversar com Sehun em segredo. A confiança era primordial para o moreno.

__

Aquele era o último treino antes do jogo final. Ou, luta final, como Kyungsoo havia dito. Ele fora paciente em explicar tudo aos dois quando Chanyeol chegou com o veredito em mãos, e o amigo apenas olhou para ambos com uma preocupação sofrida no olhar. Não havia muito o que se fazer, ainda mais quando a situação urgente pedia momentos que corriam depressa. Em consequência disso, Kyungsoo disse que havia conversado com Sehun ao telefone e que ele iria se juntar a luta final, porque a história interpretada dos Wild teria fim naquela noite mesmo.

__

Jongin sentiu o interior ferver com uma decisão tão brusca por parte de Kyungsoo e os caras que faziam as estratégias das lutas. Interromper a história dos Wild de maneira tão superficial parecia como um corte profundo para ele, mas tudo o que fez foi dizer ok e seguir com aquilo.

__

Naquele instante, treinava com Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Sehun. Ao menos, esperavam pela presença do último. Iriam lutar em duplas, da mesma forma como lutavam oficialmente. Mas daquela vez, os Wild estariam separados. Kyungsoo lutava ao lado de Jongin no treino porque ainda não encontraram um substituto para o ruivo, mas até o dia da luta final teriam encontrado algum lutador que precisava de uma grana extra.

__

Jongin lutaria contra Chanyeol e Sehun. Se aquilo não o ferisse gravemente, nada mais feriria.

__

— Ele não vai chegar hoje? — Jongin perguntou com a voz baixa, buscando pela toalha branca que jazia num dos cantos do ringue.

__

— Você sabe que vai. E sabe que ele demora — Chanyeol respondeu, grosso. Desde que haviam tido as últimas discussões sobre tudo, o ruivo não possuía cabeça nem paciência para conversar com ele.

__

Kyungsoo terminava de tomar seu último gole de água quando uma buzina alta fez-se presente no lado exterior do prédio. Se estavam falando do diabo, aquele com certeza era ele.

__

Jongin rolou os olhos, terminando de passar a toalha mais uma vez nos músculos suados. Se levantou com calma e fora até o meio do ringue, tirando o rádio e desligando. Não gostaria de fazer mais do que já deveria deixando alguém como Sehun ouvir seu disco preferido. Ao menos esperava que Chanyeol pensasse daquele modo também. Suas entranhas se retorciam a cada segundo que ele pensava na presença de Sehun ao lado de Chanyeol. Como ambos já haviam lutado anteriormente, não seria difícil dizer quais os movimentos fariam naquela última luta. A primeira luta de muitas que se passaria naquele futuro, e o almoço que estava no estômago do moreno ameaçava ir para fora todas às vezes em que pensava sobre aquilo.

__

Tinha medo. E a maior parte de todo o seu medo estava se concretizando ali, perdendo Chanyeol de suas mãos e, principalmente, de seu coração. Não teria coragem o suficiente para se despedir corretamente de Chanyeol, ou pedir algum tipo de desculpas. Sabia que o coração orgulhoso não o deixaria fazer aquilo em hipótese alguma, ainda mais quando este carecia de algum amor que o desse confiança. Chanyeol já não era mais confiante como anteriormente.

__

Sehun cruzara a porta com violência, como se não se importasse se iria fazer barulho ou não. Em fato, o rapaz de cabelos laranjas gostava de soar despreocupado ainda mais quando estava na presença de Chanyeol e Jongin. Aquele era um dia glorioso para si, ver que separou o que uma dupla outrora fora pela própria causa era algo que o enchia de satisfação.

__

— Boa tarde, rapazes. — Uma de suas mãos pendia sobre a barra da bermuda larga que usava, apropriada para aquele tipo de treino. — Espero não atrapalhar nada.

__

A risada seca que cruzou seus lábios irritaram Jongin no mesmo momento em que ele o enxergou passar pela porta e entrar no cômodo enorme. O ringue parecia menor com ele ali, como se a presença de Sehun o incomodasse tanto a ponto dele sentir as paredes o sufocando e principalmente as cordas grossas e escuras apertando seu peito. Jongin preferiria que seu pescoço fosse sufocado ao invés de ter que suportar toda aquela situação incômoda. Estalou os dedos e se posicionou de costas para Sehun, num dos vértices do ringue.

__

— Entra logo, não começa a fazer graça, Sehun. É só isso que eu te peço. — Chanyeol soou suplicante e cansado, mexendo a cabeça como se negasse constantemente.

__

— Achei que o clima por aqui estaria melhor, não vou mentir. — Deu de ombros e fingiu ignorar a voz de Chanyeol, recebendo apenas um aceno pela parte de Kyungsoo, que como os outros dois, não gostava nada de Sehun.

__

— É impossível ter um clima bom com uma porra igual você aqui, Sehun. — Jongin soltou a raiva que estava guardando para fora do peito e se sentiu minimamente anestesiado ao fazer aquilo.

__

— Jongin… — Kyungsoo murmurou, passando os dígitos na testa. Não queria que a briga ali fosse para valer, num sentido verbal e sério onde eles se atacariam até Jongin cansar e deixar o ringue sem nem ao menos ter lutado direito. — Sem brigas, por favor.

__

O moreno não gostaria de ter assentido e ficado quieto, mas foi o que fez. Sabia que Kyungsoo queria o melhor para ambos e não iria tolerar que no último treino da última luta fosse catastrófico como seria caso ele fosse além do limite em termos verbais. Nunca se preocupou muito se magoaria alguém que conhecia, já que ele media estritamente o que falava na frente de quem importava para ele. Era apenas um caso isolado onde Sehun dominava a sua mente da forma mais perturbadora possível.

__

A roupa que Sehun trajava era levemente parecida com as vestes de Kai e Loey, com exceção do peitoral à mostra pelo tecido transparente que estava na camiseta. As mãos fechadas em punho exibiam um sinal claro de que o alaranjado queria manter uma postura ameaçadora diante dos rapazes. Os olhos seguiram até a figura de Kyungsoo, que se aproximava do ringue em passos tranquilos, despenteando o cabelo com as mãos.

__

— Ele vai lutar? — Sehun perguntou, apontando para Kyungsoo.

__

— Vai, qual o problema? — Kai questionou, sorrindo torto com a questão debochada que ele soltara.

__

— Não sabia que assistentes lutavam, só isso.

__

Kyungsoo riu meio seco, como se não acreditasse na ousadia do alaranjado.

__

— Não achei que era tão bosta quanto o Jongin me contava. Chega num ringue que nem é seu, para treinar aqui de favor e acha a minha presença ruim? — Estalou a língua no céu da boca, incrédulo.

__

Chanyeol colocou os ombros para trás e uma das palmas no braço de Kyungsoo, tentando acalmá-lo para que nada saísse dos trilhos. Sehun era tão desagradável que até mesmo o amigo que pouco se irritava na presença de Jongin — que era irritado além da conta —, havia ficado desconfortável.

__

O alaranjado nada disse, preferindo o silêncio ao invés de uma briga que poderia ser pior que imaginava. Mesmo que ele quisesse muito, escolhia aparar o mal pela raiz. Ainda que o mal em boa parte fosse dele.

__

— Vamos começar logo, a gente não tem o dia todo — Chanyeol disse alto, chamando a atenção de Sehun que ficou a poucos pés de si.

__

Os quatro entraram no ringue a sua maneira, e se posicionaram de modo que a luta já tivesse começado, para que facilitassem as coisas. A história seria parte da estratégia que arrumariam depois, no caso, revisado pelas mãos de Kyungsoo. Os olhos dele estavam amplamente concentrados na figura de Sehun, pois era o único que não conhecia bem e que não simpatizara, nem muito pelas palavras dele, mas pela arrogância e prepotência que exalava do corpo. Arrumou a postura, colocando as pernas distanciadas, usaria do que ele sabia para não fazer feio na frente do rapaz irritante.

__

Kai respirou fundo e usou os dígitos para arrumar os cabelos para trás, que lhe incomodavam a visão naquele instante.

__

A luta que seguiu, era nada mais do que um treino que eles poderiam ter previsto bem. Os golpes de Sehun não estavam sincronizados com os de Loey, além de que Kai e Kyungsoo sabiam bem do que estavam fazendo, mas a cabeça de cada um ali não se atentaram muito bem aos movimentos, muito menos à postura e a pobre encenação que eles usavam. Sehun constantemente passava os olhos por Chanyeol, relembrando como era estar no ringue com o ruivo quando eles costumavam lutar juntos.

__

X

__

A plateia gritava o nome de Kai e Loey, mas as bocas abriram em surpresa quando perceberam que os lutadores não estavam entrando juntos no ringue. Todos os que assistiam à televisão, grudados no canal de luta livre que televisionava para uma nação inteira acompanhar os feitos dos Wild, chocaram cada uma das pessoas que esperavam pela dupla requisitada. Os cartazes pendiam sobre as mãos da multidão, que no momento ansiavam por alguma resposta que fosse, algo que sanasse todas as dúvidas que rondavam as suas cabeças.

__

“Então, grande nação querida, hoje iremos testemunhar uma das mudanças drásticas no nosso tão conhecido ringue de duplas, e conhecer uma nova faceta daqueles que tanto amamos.”

__

A voz do narrador era séria e grave, como uma das vozes que apareciam nos filmes épicos de histórias clássicas. Ele mantinha a seriedade e a teatralidade em cada palavra, a ponto de manter todos que acompanhavam a luta que iria começar, presos em sua fala.

__

“Os Wild tiveram uma brusca separação. E cada um deles seguirá um lado, mas por quê? Vocês se perguntam. Os amantes favoritos de nossos corações estão sedentos por vingança. Kai e Loey desenterram antigos amores e assim seus relacionamentos que outrora já vimos nos ringues, voltam à tona. Vocês estão preparados?”

__

Jongin esperava que a história que tinham arrumado para dar a desculpa daquela ruptura repentina tivesse soado mais convincente aos próprios ouvidos, mas todos ali pareciam exibir um misto de sentimentos que ele sabia que os fãs provavelmente teriam. Alguns demonstravam raiva pela possível escolha dos personagens, outros aparentavam estar mais tranquilos e prontos para a luta, e alguns apenas não se importavam e gostavam de ver a briga aparecer pouco a pouco.

__

Mas como a maioria estava eufórica e decidida sobre assistir à luta, o narrador prosseguiu:

__

“Não se assustem, vamos todos confiar em nossos queridos Kai e Loey. Mas, espera aí… Aqueles são Sehun e Kim?”

__

O narrador jogou a atenção aos outros dois competidores que entravam por lados opostos no ringue, suas expressões diziam muito sobre os personagens que interpretavam na luta. Sehun esboçava um sorriso presunçoso e claro, a postura que todos conheciam e odiavam. Ele era dono de um amontoado de pessoas que nutriam nada mais do que ódio por ele, tanto por suas falas quanto pela personalidade que não agradava à maioria dos fãs de luta livre. Era por isso que Sehun sentia pura e enorme inveja de Chanyeol e Jongin. Era por isso que ele sorria, enquanto caminhava teatralmente até Loey.

__

O ruivo apoiou uma das pernas grossas e torneadas no canto do ringue, olhando para todos os lados com fúria no rosto. Ele sentia que se interpretasse o personagem em seu melhor dia naquela noite, também teria melhores sentimentos sobre o futuro. A mente passeava por todas as lembranças dos últimos dias, e não o deixava raciocinar muito bem, mas ali, na frente de diversas pessoas que amavam seu trabalho e o admiravam por completo, teve uma parte de si devolvida á ele. A parte que ele tanto adorava.

__

Kim era o lutador que ficaria ao lado de Jongin naquela noite. Seus cabelos pintados de azul no cotidiano, naquela noite levaram um pouco de dourado para que não contrastasse com o visual do moreno. Eles haviam lutado poucas vezes no passado, mas não tinham melhores desculpas para que o colocassem ali na noite do último jogo dos “Wild”, ele só precisou ensaiar alguns movimentos a sós com Jongin antes que entrassem no ringue e assim foram. Jongin esperava que a sua performance não saísse tão ruim quanto o seu psicológico acreditava.

__

“Que comece a luta!”

__

Chanyeol e Sehun se entreolharam amigáveis, era aquela imagem que precisavam passar para os fãs e esperavam que eles a comprassem com admiração. O ruivo passou pelas cordas abaixando o corpo, levando toda a pompa e postura que tinha guardados dentro de si. Os músculos se contraíram e a voz do narrador ficava cada vez mais alta, engrandecendo Loey. Seu personagem era tão atrativo e violento que Chanyeol realmente estava orgulhoso naquela noite, gostaria de extrapolar todos os limites para manter aquilo que gritava perigo afastado de sua mente.

__

Sehun estava logo ao se lado, e quando entrou no ringue com um pulo exuberante, a plateia fora a loucura. Alguns gritavam xingamentos e diziam para Kai e Kim irem com mais ódio e “acabarem com eles” segundo vozes dos próprios fãs.

__

A dupla composta por Kai e Kim entraram de um jeito que conseguiram ensaiar há minutos, agradecendo aos deuses pela entrada coreografada ter dado certo. Todos os mínimos burburinhos que eram ouvidos diziam acerca de suas habilidades e de como Kai parecia estar mais solto ao lado de Kim.

__

“O que acham dos mestres da luta, pessoal? Kai parece estar se saindo bem ao lado de Kim, mas os olhares de Chanyeol… Será que ele tá enciumado?”

__

E a multidão veio a loucura mais uma vez, rindo pela fala ousada do narrador e concordando com ele em muitas maneiras.

__

Loey deu um sorriso malicioso, e para provar que não estava sentindo ciúme algum de Jongin, levou as mãos na nuca de Sehun e dera um selar breve e extasiante — para a plateia. Chanyeol sentiu o estômago borbulhar quando fizera aquilo, mas era tudo parte do ‘show’. Jongin parecia ter entendido isso, já que era mais profissional que ele e usou do belo dedo médio para dar sua resposta.

__

Os golpes começaram quando eles menos perceberam. Kim mantinha uma distância considerável do corpo moreno de Jongin, e quando colocou passos pesados até Sehun e o levou até o chão rapidamente, um silêncio se instalou por todo o ringue. Era possível ouvir altas vaias e grande parte do público ansiava por mais, queriam mais e iriam até o fim.

__

Sehun murmurou algo incoerente e Chanyeol pegou o braço do oponente levando-o para trás, tendo o alaranjado tentando se recompor ao passo que a luta prosseguia.

_**  
  
** _

Kai mantinha seu olhar em Sehun, e assim que fora atacá-lo, a mão grossa de Chanyeol o impediu no caminho. Todos, assim como ele próprio, ficaram surpresos com o ato. Por mais claro que estivesse a separação da dupla, ainda era chocante ver os Wild um contra o outro.

__

Dando um sorriso divertido e felino, Jongin apertou o pulso de Chanyeol que o impedia de seguir e o levou em um rápido ataque para o lado, ouvindo a respiração do ex-amante ficar cada vez mais pesada. Kim e Sehun mantinham uma batalha de socos que não era possível dizer quando teria o fim.

__

O peito de Chanyeol estava maciço assim como as palmas das mãos, que apertavam as cordas atrás de si, havia sido jogado para o lado com o impulso de Jongin. E o fato de não terem tido um treino com Kim, que estava ao lado do moreno, deixava tudo ainda pior e dificultoso para que trabalhassem em sincronia. A performance deles não estava em um nível ruim, mas mais parecia uma luta de verdade do que a boa luta livre que praticavam.

__

Pensando nisso, Kim, que lutava contra Sehun e seus socos insistentes, usou de passos rápidos para correr até o lado de Jongin. Ele olhou profundamente para o moreno, como se quisesse dizer algo. Como se Jongin o conhecesse tão bem a ponto de saber o que seu olhar dizia. Mas apesar de quererem passar uma confiança para o público, aquilo era tão inexistente que o moreno se sentiu perdido. Assentiu, fingindo que havia compreendido o que fora dito implicitamente pelo parceiro, e ajeitou a postura para que ficasse pronto assim que um dos dois o atacasse.

__

Kim atacou Chanyeol com a maior força que reuniu no corpo, e Jongin o olhou confuso. Não era assim que trabalhavam. Após uma remessa de golpes solos, Jongin e Chanyeol sempre partiam para algo em dupla, como se a força de dois fosse restaurar as energias do público. Mas aquilo era algo a mais, algo que mostrava que Jongin estava, com certeza, em território desconhecido. E sua boca secou quando enxergou o corpo de Chanyeol cair ao chão, sendo esbofeteado por socos nada gentis e nada teatrais vindos de Kim.

_**  
  
** _

“Uh, será que temos aqui um oponente perigoso? Kai parece temer pelo ex-parceiro, é isso mesmo? Essa expressão diz muito, cara.”

__

O narrador parecia conversar com o público e com Jongin também, que quando ouvira, fizera o melhor para imitar um riso rouco e encenar que estava despreocupado em relação ao que acontecia ali. Ele levou o corpo para frente, tentando atacar Sehun, mas os murmúrios que saíam da boca de Chanyeol, que, no momento, rolou para o lado oposto para que acertasse Kim, deixaram Jongin em alerta.

__

A bochecha de Chanyeol estava vermelha e ameaçava inchar, assim como seu olho esquerdo e as palmas em volta da cintura de Kim, tentando mantê-lo longe, não era um bom sinal. Kai estava furioso.

__

Sehun, achando graça da situação, pergunta sussurrado quando se aproxima de Jongin e prende seu braço com as mãos.

__

“Você tá preocupado com ele, é?”

__

Jongin nada diz, mas fica tão preocupado com Chanyeol que finge que a dor excruciante que aparece em seu braço é uma farpa enfiada no pé, sem importância alguma. Dá de ombros e finge que seus olhos não estão concentrados na figura ruiva.

__

E é aí que Jongin usa de toda a sua coragem para fazer algo impensado. Ele nocauteia o próprio parceiro, deixando Chanyeol, Sehun e todo mundo, de boca aberta.

__

“Kai nocauteou o próprio parceiro? “

__

Até mesmo a voz de surpresa do narrador era algo de outro mundo. Nunca nenhum dos lutadores havia feito aquilo até o momento, e assim que Jongin nocauteava Kim com a mão em volta de seu braço, torcendo-o para trás, é que Sehun percebeu que aquilo ia muito além das lutas. E rindo, jogando as mãos para o alto como se rendesse e desistisse do teatro que ambos estavam fazendo, é que Sehun sai do ringue ficando a espreita observando o que poderia se desenrolar a partir daquele momento.

__

As câmeras, o narrador e a plateia estavam confusos e ansiosos pelo desenrolar daquilo. O coração de Chanyeol palpitava tão rápido com receio do que Jongin poderia fazer, meio descontrolado e com os atos furiosos repletos de um sentimento que ele conhecia bem. Jongin estava com ciúmes por não estar lutando ao lado de Chanyeol, e seu lado pessoal havia ultrapassado a barreira de sua performance pela primeira vez na vida. Era como se enxergasse Chanyeol e não Loey ali, e o rosto machucado dele só servia para deixar Jongin ainda mais irritado.

__

Chanyeol se aproximou dele, com o olhar preocupado, mas queria manter a postura.

__

— Kai, que merda você tá fazendo? Por que nocauteou ele? — A voz de Loey era grave e séria, e as câmeras captavam cada uma de suas reações bem de perto.

__

Jongin parece ser desperto quando Chanyeol o chamou pelo apelido, e ele respirou fundo, ainda tocando a pele de Kim nos dedos.

__

— Porque sim, merda. Olha que porra você me fez fazer. — O tom de sua voz era quebradiço, como se ele pudesse chorar a qualquer momento.

__

— Eu fiz? — Chanyeol perguntou, rindo com sarcasmo. — A luta tava indo otimamente bem, mas você decide nocautear o próprio parceiro só porque eu tava apanhando, é isso mesmo?

__

— É, Loey. Merda. É. É isso que queria ouvir?

__

E a plateia eufórica se extasiava, alguns gritavam que apenas queriam ver os socos, mas os fãs ficaram preocupados e julgavam que aquela história era a melhor que já haviam visto em toda a história da dupla. Era quase como se eles estivessem mostrando um filme ali.

__

— Para com essa merda e volta a lutar, Kai. É só isso que eu peço, cara.

__

— Não vem com isso para cima de mim, você já foi longe demais. Se juntando ao Sehun? Acabando com a gente? E ainda diz que eu fui o errado. — Jongin zombou, a voz soando tão estridente quanto ele desejava que soasse. Queria que aquilo tudo tivesse um fim.

__

— Se eu me juntei foi porque eu tinha os meus motivos. Não finja que não sabe disso.

__

O Kim, que estava nas mãos do moreno, se afastou bruto, deixando Jongin sem se importar muito com a distância que ele tomara.

__

— Motivos de merda. Eu poderia ter te ajudado desde o começo, mas você quis manter uma distância que eu não entendi. Me trocando por um merda como ele. — Jongin apontou fracamente par Sehun, fora do ringue, que assistia tudo achando graça da situação.

__

— Só faz o que você tem que fazer, Kai. — O nome que quase escapou de seus lábios eram Jongin. — Termina logo com isso. Eu tava um pouco cansado do seu controle todo com a gente, as brigas idiotas e tudo… Eu cansei. Só faz o que você precisa e a gente não precisa discutir mais nada. Nunca mais.

__

E a razão e tudo o que nutria e sentia por Chanyeol vieram na flor da pele. Ele precisava mais do que antes agir de maneira que acabasse tudo o que eles tanto cultivaram por anos, ali. Mesmo que Chanyeol viesse a aparecer novamente na porta do prédio, dizendo que a vida do irmão havia sido salva e que estava tudo bem. Mesmo que todo o trabalho feito ao lado de Sehun tivesse acabado e que ele não precisava mais ser parte da agência Kim. Ali acabava um amor nutrido por anos, sentido e por vezes até mesmo algo que eles quiseram repudiar. O amor sem nome que eles tinham, os beijos sem nomenclatura aparente e específica que nunca teriam. Aqueles toques quentes e violentos fora dos ringues. Jongin sabia como acabar com aquilo, pois já havia acabado. Ele precisava é dar um fim concreto e satisfatório no palco, e seria aquilo que ele faria.

__

Se afastou de Chanyeol, colando as costas nas cordas do ringue. Impulsionou-se para a frente numa velocidade inimaginável, colocando força sobre os braços que acertaram o corpo do ruivo, ambos caindo no chão rapidamente. O rosto vermelho e machucado de Chanyeol era o que mais deixava Kai extasiado, com vontade de correr e largar o que ele tinha de fazer. Queria desistir. As câmeras colaram em seus rostos que estavam próximos, e em um movimento seguinte, Jongin inclinou-se e virou, ficando atrás da cabeça de Chanyeol. Um dos braços torneados seguiu rumo até o pescoço de Chanyeol, o golpe que era chamado de mata leão sendo dado no ex-companheiro.

_**  
  
  
  
  
** _

A respiração de Jongin estava pausada, como se ele precisasse entrar no personagem e esquecer que fazia aquilo com a pessoa que amava no meio do ringue. Os olhos arregalados de todos evidenciavam a falta de controle em suas mãos, e quando menos percebeu, a respiração de Chanyeol também ficara pesada. O ruivo perdia a consciência gradualmente, e quando o moreno dera conta disso, saíra de perto, colocando as mãos sobre a própria cabeça, surpreso consigo mesmo. O sangue que escorria pelas narinas de Jongin manchavam suas mãos, se mesclando às lágrimas incessantes. O segurança apertou seu corpo para trás, impedindo-o de fazer algum movimento brusco.

__

E ali, naquele instante, em que o próprio autocontrole fora quebrado e a barreira entre seu personagem e quem ele era de verdade acabara por se revelar, Jongin sabia que nunca mais teria coragem de olhar Chanyeol nos olhos. Ele sabia que era aquilo que devia fazer desde o início da discussão dos dois no ringue, e era como se uma parte de si, tivesse sido arrancada quando ele fechara os olhos e as lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas, seu corpo sendo amparado bruscamente pela firmeza da pressão e Sehun com os olhos arregalados enxergando Chanyeol desmaiado no chão.

__

Aquele era o fim dos Wild e doía como o inferno para Kim Jongin.  
  
  
 **  
  
FIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me contem o que acharam da fanfic nos comentários, foi um grande desafio pra mim escrever esse tipo de tema. Espero ter agradado a pessoa que doou o plot, porque eu o agarrei com as mãos, os braços e com o coração, principalmente. As duas pessoas incríveis que betaram essa fanfic, L e T, me ajudaram tanto em detalhes específicos, e as dicas para que eu colocasse coisas extras no plot devo tudo a M. Desde o início não tinha familiaridade com esse tipo de luta e escrita, e a dinâmica foi bem complicada para criar, mas foi uma experiência incrível e eu me diverti e me emocionei o tempo todo. Agradeço quem leu até o final e vibrou com os personagens, que nós possamos nos encontrar no futuro em outras obras! Um abraço para todes.


End file.
